


Evil Queen's Conquest

by Hatson



Series: "Evil" Queen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Elves, Enemies to Lovers, Evil in Quotation Marks, F/F, Fantasy, Harems, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Loving Marriage, Minor Character Death, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Futanari, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatson/pseuds/Hatson
Summary: The Evil Queen has been planning on the conquest of multiple kingdoms for certain reasons, one of which being the creation of a female harem.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: "Evil" Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065722
Kudos: 19





	1. The Evil Queen's Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters depicted having sex are 18+

“Sigh… what a world this is, a beautiful, harmonious, peaceful, and fragile world.” I Exasperated. “This world known as Chanterral and created by the goddess, Mika, has much good, but the evil within is far too concealed, to unnoticed.” I, similar to my mother, adored this world that was created, however I noticed flaws that my mother wouldn’t notice. She shrugged it off as nothing, but I paid attention. I think it’s about time someone did something about the lack of an evil awareness, and that person is me, Flare, the Evil Queen of Oathen, the Oasis Kingdom of the dry desert. My castle being situated around the largest oasis of the desert has finally been completed after many laborious days. At the moment, nobody is really here except me and my tamed monsters and loyal minions, all trained and prepared for war. I have also dressed in my attire; I am wearing what could be described as a bikini wrapped with a translucent veil. The veil is arranged in a cross-shoulder strap across my chest and back and ending at my waist with two kite shaped veils covering the right side of my right leg and the left side of my left leg down to the upper calf with the smaller diagonal line running parallel to my waist. My hair is black and extends to my shoulder blades in a fairly messy fashion.

  
I consider all the plans I have labored over for my invasion of the neighboring kingdoms. One of my goals is to kidnap the queens and princesses and make a harem out of them! And honestly, how can I not resist those bodies, all those queens having the minimal standard of honeydew sized breasts, similar to my own, although the princesses are more on the cantaloupe side, they are still just as beautiful and lovely as their mothers. There also seems to be proportional heights of the princesses being just slightly shorter, their height appears to be parallel to their mother’s forehead. There is one thing about each of these queens and princesses, they all have certain flaws that they seem to be unaware of. But not to worry, as their future wife I will take care of all of them in many ways. I then use one of my abilities: Spy, an ability which allows me to see and hear faraway places without being detected, to check every important area one last time before making my move.

  
I first looked into the Plains Kingdom of Plenti where Hero Queen Erona resides with her husband, Hero King Foil and her daughter, Princess Renmi. There is also a younger son, but he isn’t as important. The main castle is similar to the design of smaller kingdoms, although there is one central tower. The two women are a rather pale skin tone as they spend most of their time under a roof, keep their blonde hair in a ponytail, and wear rather warm and thick clothing with the color purple often shown, likely due to the poor insulation of the castle walls, unlike my own which is enchanted to maintain a constant temperature. It’s too bad that the thick clothing makes it hard to see the queen and princess’ bodies, that will change soon. The king and queen were heroes in their youth and slew monsters, and their daughter carries that same blood in her, although I get the feeling that their marriage was not caused by love.

  
Next, I peeked into the forest where the Elven Kingdom of Greengrove is, ruled by Queen Dewstring with her daughter being Princess Mistdrop. The royal elves live within a “tree castle,” while it might be thought that there is just a castle on a tree, it is more like an intricate network of wooden platforms, bridges, and trees with much open areas excluding the latrine and baths. The elven royalty seems to be slightly darker than the humans due to how they spend their time outside, but under the cover of trees. The queen and princess’ dark green hair are silky smooth, straight, and reach to their lower back. Their clothes are natural, seemingly made of silk, leaves, and similar materials specializing in flexibility, especially with handling a bow or using a staff. Although I can’t help, but notice that the queen and princess’ clothing are so thin that I can see their nipples making a visible bump through their cloth, it’s like they know I’m spying and tempting me to invade sooner. The duo seems to be absolutely spoiled with their servants obeying what they ask, food, massages, and baths, and whenever they go somewhere, they are carried by their servants who follow orders loyally. Honestly, I wonder how they maintain their beautiful bodies despite eating so much. One interesting thing I noticed is the Elven Court Archer, Pineshot, who represents the queen and relays her orders, it appears that the amount of times he gives orders is far more than the amount of times he visits the queen, and the queen doesn’t give him orders often. This note aside, I’m certain that I can give the queen and princess far more than what they could desire.

  
My next sight was within Peak, the name given to the camps of the Mountain Tribes where Angler, the Beast Queen and mightiest of all the tribes was training the Beast Princess, Thorn, to one day be as strong as her mother if not stronger. The tent where the leader resides, is just a jigsaw patchwork of the skins of all the monsters slain, there certainly was a lot of work for it to be big enough to train in. The trainer and trainee are rather tan being that they spend most of their time outside, have unkept white hair that reach the waist, sport pointed ears and a tail as unkept as the hair as expected of a beast, have visible abs and muscles, and wear the skin of whatever monster they have slain. On occasion, either of the two may just go about their day completely nude, possibly to make things harder when fighting or to proudly display the scars they’ve received, although I probably think that they do this to get my attention given that I’ve wasted much time looking at them, however next time, I won’t only be looking. As the mightiest, the queen leads the tribe whenever a threatening monster appears, usually because monsters are more common in mountains, to slay it to both get bragging rights and protect the weaker of the tribe, so they can grow. An important note to make of beasts is their intelligence which divides them from monsters, and this is not because they can speak, but because of their revered tactical genius and battle experience. I have been noticing that approval of the queen is lowering, whenever a dangerous monster shows up, she only allows a full out charge on the monster instead of using tactics or strategy, doesn’t allow retreating, and cares not for casualties. The queen seems to believe that beasts like her are unparalleled, and it won’t take long for a determined beast to possibly take lethal action on her or her daughter. I’ll have to do a lot of taming to teach these two some new tricks.

  
My last target was located at the Grand Cathedral, Solarum, a city dedicated to worshipping the goddess of this land. The Grand Cathedral isn’t exactly placed in a specific biome, rather it was built where all biomes intersect with each other, it is like a crossroads for the other kingdoms. Solarum is made from complicated architectural design and enchanted with divine magic, any monster attempting to attack the cathedral have no chance getting close. The Grand Priestess, Splendie is currently doing the usual sermon along with her protégé, Beam. These humans are similar in skin tone to the royalty in Plenti, have black hair neatly trimmed to hover over the shoulders, and wear a long-sleeved room that covers the shoulders down to just above the ankles. The robes also happened to be tight around the bodies of those wearing it while being a little looser to allow the legs to move, so the chances of somebody’s clothing catching the flames of a candle are at a minimum. This had the unintended effect of making the shape of Splendie and Beam’s bodies very visible, especially the breasts which to my surprise, only I have noticed, huh… I guess those attendees must be genuinely devoted to those sermons. Beam appears to be suspicious of everyone except Splendie, however despite her issues with trust, she doesn’t seem to actively voice her distrust. I did notice one suspicious thing, Priest Shine, appears to collect donations, yet when the donations are funded to the cathedral, just a little less than what was originally given is actually used. Another oddity was how he gained direct approval from Splendie to punish some people because their “evil” is too corruptive, despite myself knowing that those people were innocent. It seems like Splendie doesn’t know a thing about this, good thing I will eventually teach her a lot of interesting things.

  
Nothing appears to have changed, I believe that now is the time for me to invade these kingdoms and obtain my harem. My first stop? Plenti!


	2. Invading Plenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flare invades the kingdom of Plenti

Flare POV

After preparing my army, I had them begin marching towards the kingdom, they will certainly be mounting their defenses after seeing mass amounts of monsters approaching. Now I merely told them to meet their army and engage, but kill nobody. I did say I enjoyed this world, this includes the people, well excluding some. I’m only here for the queen and princess, and keeping damage to this world to a minimum will ensure that I can enjoy it with my harem and help me later in my plans. Back to the battleground, I am currently hidden, using my flight ability to observe the whole battlefield and my invisibility to ensure that nobody notices me, to watch the battlefield for one specific person… There! Erona is on the front lines with the king, I believe the princess is being confined within the castle tower to avoid fighting this battle, everything is according to plan, phase one is complete. Shifting to my next phase, I received a ready signal from my Pitch Shadows, monsters that hide within a “shadow” which is a small pocket dimension where they store food or other objects. I signal back to them and they begin releasing the monsters they’ve hidden and begin attacking the castle with the same orders as the army, except for two extra orders: start some fires and prevent the princess from moving from her tower. At this point, smoke is rising from the castle, and the queen notices this. The queen, now worrying for the people and her daughter, tells the king what she intends to do and is encouraged to do so by the king who asserts that he’ll hold back the monsters with the army, singlehanded if he must. Phase two is now complete, now stage three is in play. Within the castle, the queen is effortlessly making her way to the tower where the princess is and by the time she arrives, the final trap is sprung. I make my way to one of the tower room’s walls and demolish it, making my entrance to the queen and princess.

“Well well, pleased to finally meet the queen and princess of Plenti.” I greet while noticing that my break-in has also caused a debris to fall on the tower’s hatch, preventing reinforcements. “Who are you?!” the queen asks while placing herself in front of Renmi. “I am the Evil Queen, Flare, ruler of the Oasis Kingdom, Oathen, and the commander of the army you see before you.” I reply. “Why… Why invade this peaceful kingdom?! Do you have some sort of hatred towards us?! Have we slain too many of your evil brethren?!” Erona barks. “Please mother let me fight alongside you! We can fight this evil together!” Renmi pleads. “Renmi, let me handle this, the power I can feel from this person is great, I can’t have you facing something you can’t handle.” “That’s funny, considering how you don’t stand a chance against me either.” I interject. Splendie begins to say something, however I already cut her off. “Oh? I won’t stand a chance against the king and the army? You mean the same army behind me that’s being overwhelmed?” They now notice that the army is clearly in favor, unbeknownst to them, I signaled my army while we were talking to stop feigning their inferiority and take the army by surprise. In their stunned silence, I move quickly and snatch the princess into my grasp before the queen could regain her senses. “Oh, and as for what I intend to do, well that would be a spoiler for you two, but I will admit that I’m thinking of reforming the kingdom into my own liking.” As I went on, the princess fruitlessly struggled to escape while the queen glared at me while sweating in desperation, then the queen cries out “W-wait, please don’t hurt Renmi! Ah… w-what do you want.” “Hm? You wish to bargain? With me, who should be the one deciding things around here. Hohoho, what could you possibly offer?” “I inquire. The queen drops her sword pleads “I’ll… I’ll offer anything! Just please, don’t hurt Renmi or this kingdom!” “Hmph, that’s quite a hefty request… although there is one thing I will accept for these conditions, Queen Erona, if you offer yourself to me to keep as a slave, I will withdraw my troops and allow your daughter to be untouched for now.” “Mother! you ca-“ “I accept your terms, Evil Queen, Flare.” “Mother?! Why-“ “Renmi.” Erona states with a neutral face “We were at the brink of defeat and something terrible might happened to you or Soar, if it means giving myself up to save you, Soar, and the kingdom, I’d do it, I’m sorry Renmi, but there are a lot of important things I wish to protect.” Renmi looks down in defeat for a moment, but that expression changes to desperation as she attempts to slash me with the queen’s sword. I simply swat the sword away with the back of my hand. “Attempting to fight me on your own? It is lucky that I am to leave you untouched for now.” I signal my army to retreat from the caste and the battlefield which both royals noticed. Multiple dark tendrils sprout from my back and wrap around Erona who seems to allow it, then I fly out of the same hole I entered through, but not before hearing one last cry from the princess “MOOOOTHEEEER!” The queen is also crying as I carry her to my castle, but that didn’t matter to me, all that mattered was that my plan was an absolute success.

I intentionally did not kidnap the princess, I am including her in my harem, but she’ll be taken later. I have been planning everything that has been happening so far here, let’s just say that its all part of my plan, an intricate plan where almost all variables are accounted for. Although I could just do the queen now… I’ll do that later, when the full set is achieved.


	3. A Prison with High Standards?

Erona POV

After a few hours of flying, I, the former queen of Plenti and hero to my people, reach what will now be my home. It is rather similar to my own castle, except for how darker the bricks are compared to the sand of the desert and that it is only a castle with no houses or other buildings surrounding it, how exactly did this queen build a castle on sand? I can’t help but agree that the strategic placement of a castle inside of a desert is smart if one would hide an entire castle being that humans don’t live here due to the lack of arable land, elves would never go here because of the lack of flora, and beasts don’t prefer the desert as the monsters are scarce here. I then notice the exterior monsters, or guards of this castle, Sandworms, Vulture Harpies, Cactus Men. I remember seeing those same monsters at the edge of the desert, could they be stationed there to deal with any scouts attempting to follow her? Upon entering the castle gates, I notice that the bricks, weren’t actually black, but inscribed with unknown writing, it’s probably some sort of magic spell, I don’t know what it is for, but for it to span the entire castle is another surprise. When I entered the castle what I noticed first was the lighting, there were no candles, windows, or torches, yet it seems as if the ceiling is glowing with a light, likely one of the effects of the inscribed bricks. It is eerily quiet as I am being carried by my captor deeper into the castle until we reach a door. “For now, you will be living here in my kingdom of Oathen until I return, do not think of escaping, your magic and abilities are nullified within the castle. Food and water will be given.” She states before leaving. Once her footsteps were gone, I try opening the door, and it opens much to my surprise. Once I fully open the door, Flare was on the other side, leaning against the wall as if she was expecting me. “Ah!” I squeak out. “Were you planning on going somewhere?” She asks in a frighteningly neutral tone. “I-I-I, W-w-well…” I attempt to sputter out an explanation, but she starts talking again, “Well I returned because I forgot to tell you something, you’re allowed to roam this hallway as your bath, garden, and latrine is connected to this hallway. I’ll let this ‘escape attempt’ slide for now, just don’t try it again, and remember that the Pitch Shadows are always on guard.” “U-understood!” I stutter out. She smiles mischievously before disappearing into the wall, at this point I’m not surprised.

I then decide to take a look at the room she brought me in, it is apparently more decent and spacious than I expected. There were four large beds in each corner of the room with enough room to have at least four people all having pillows and blankets. There were two tables placed on each side of the bed and one large table in the center with eight padded chairs. I wondered, why would this queen have this much furnishing for one person, then it struck me. “No… it can’t be…” I voice out. Could she be going for the other kingdoms?! Besides my own kingdom, there were three others of significance, could she be planning on “reforming them?!” Given what quick work she did of my kingdom, I worry for the rest. Foil would definitely try saving me, but the first issue is keeping the kingdom in order and second issue is finding me, how much time would that take? Deciding to banish these thoughts, I check the rest of the rooms, the latrine is as expected, however the bath was different. The room felt warm upon entering, there was a huge central bath probably meant for them if Flare… No, I shouldn’t think about that, besides the bath, there were four fountains spouting water into the bath. Did Flare really do all of this? The last place to check was the garden apparently, upon exiting I am greeted by the harsh warmth and brightness of the desert sun. Once I regained my sight, I stepped onto the sand and see a lake-sized oasis surrounded by flourishing plants, surrounded by the castle walls that stretch far beyond my reach. When I inspected the oasis even closer, it was certainly large in area, but quite shallow as I could see the bottom around the center of the water. One other notable feature of the oasis were the monsters wandering around. There were Tiny Tombs, humanoid beings with a sarcophagus that collect the remains of dying matter for food or weaponry and compete with Vulture Harpies. These monsters are relatively docile and harmless unless provoked, which is dangerous because of its apparent mastery in weaponry. They are probably to ensure I don’t escape outside and maintain the oasis. After observing everything, I return to the bedroom and lay on my bed.

This is strange. Who is this woman, what does she want, and why is she doing all of this? I was expecting to be placed in shackles and be used as some sort of insurance, but furnished beds? Baths? Gardens? When we interacted with each other, she was scary, it was her alone that crippled my kingdom and forced my choice, but looking at my current state? It’s almost as if she intends to take care of me. She did say she wanted to reform my kingdom, but what does she expect out of me? If she wanted to reform the kingdom then she should’ve asked for authority or something. She might try influencing the king through me, but I know better, he won’t bend easily if it means sacrificing the people or Renmi, I’d probably do the same if it were me. This may be possible, but Flare seemed to know me and Renmi when we met, so she probably aware of what the king would do. It makes no sense I wouldn’t have any leverage for her goals, it’s as if… as if… she’s only after me? No, evil schemes far beyond that, she must certainly be planning something I know it! But as of now, there’s nothing I can do, for now I should just rest and wait, I hope Renmi is fine.

Renmi POV

How could this happen? My mother has been taken and the kingdom is in a panic, the soldiers are apparently fine, but houses were destroyed, bakeries were burnt, the kingdom walls have holes, and the castle has a combination of everything. I am in the royal bedroom with three others, myself, who is leaning by the door, my father who is assessing damages, and Soar, my younger brother who managed to hide from the monsters in the study. My brother is unlike me and my parents, he does not have dreams of becoming a hero, but instead wants to “become a wise king.” I don’t really understand how being wise helps the kingdom as he would simply sit in one room ordering people what to do on paper, being a hero meant helping people directly, one person at a time. Father did not object to this path and allowed him to use the library, but told him that he would have to learn it himself, brother did not seem to mind as he was content with reading. After thinking hard while glancing at father and my brother who is reading a book, I decide to speak “Father, may I go after mother? I should rescue her while you stay here and manage the kingdom.” Soar lowers his book, indicating that he has paused his reading before returning and Father replies “Heh, always looking for an opportunity to be a hero, go for it.” I thanked father before quickly rushing out, while my parents allowed me to train to be a hero, my father was more supportive of me fighting monsters than my mother. Knowing what happened in my previous experience, I certainly cannot take on Flare alone, I must gather allies. I will take back my mother, whatever the cost.


	4. Stealing the Greatest Treasure

Flare POV

It’s only been a few days and news has traveled to every corner of Chanterral, those messenger birds move fast. I begin preparations to go towards my next target, Greengrove. I must act fast since the other kingdoms will begin bolstering their defenses in anticipation of my army. By the time I arrived at the Elven Kingdom, I noticed there were more guards in the outposts and more traps were present, it seems that word has already traveled here. Despite the increase of guards to the city, the guards for the tree castle are the same as before, likely something Pineshot manipulated. Once my monsters were ready, I began the assault, giving slightly modified orders of my previous attack, do not kill, engage enemy, goal is to keep them occupied. The Elves are adaptational beings and to counter this, I used monsters that are strong against projectiles and magic. For projectiles, I used Stream Slimes, unique slimes that grew in the harsh currents of a river and adapted to take on not only water, but debris such as sharp stones or thick logs. For magic, I used Unbound Enchantees, magical objects like scepters, wands, and books given sentience and corporeal form all capable of using the inherent magical abilities. With the Stream Slimes shielding the Unbound Enchantees from projectiles and the Unbound Enchantees counteracting the magic used against the Stream Slimes, the army would be occupied enough for me to make my way to the royal chambers where the queen and princess were. I used my shadow tendrils to choke the nearby guards into unconsciousness and found myself in front of the two Elves I wanted to see.

I walked in, noticing that there were some servants feeding Dewstring and Mistdrop. “It seems that you’ve gotten past the guards, and by meeting me, you have business with me, however I have better things to do, guards.” Dewstring announces as she saw me. “Guards.” No response. “Guards? Guards… GUARDS!” She repeats. “It appears that somebody isn’t doing their work.” She looks to her servant who seems to already realize what she is about to ask, all servants bolt out of the room, saying various things like “This is way above my paygrade,” “I’ll go fetch a guard,” or “Defend yourself, might ruler.” “HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH NONSENSE, I’ll HAve… Er… y-you have business with me r-right? State your business.” The queen states once she realized that I was here and why I was here. Ignoring what happened I reply, “Well Queen Dewstring, I am Queen Flare of the Kingdom, Oathen, and I am here to claim treasure here, I wish to claim what I believe to be the greatest treasure of all of Greengrove.” “Oh, you may take it, if it means you’ll leave us alone.” the queen replies in a relieved tone. “Very well then, come with me queen.” I say, “Huh?” The two Elves question. “The greatest treasure I wish to claim is you, Queen Dewstring.” I explain whilst walking closer to the queen. “I’m not going to whatever filthy hut you live in!” The queen retorts, “You won’t take mother away! She’s the one who gave me my servants and services!” The princess retorts. I give an evil grin and retort myself, “Well if I cannot claim my treasure, then I’ll just steal it!” Without warning, I grabbed Dewstring by her waist, hoisted her over my shoulder, and gagged her mouth by wrapping a shadow tendril around her head, there’s no point in hearing the same expected complaints on the way back. “Put my mother down right now!” The princess demanded as I began walking out. “No.” I utter without sparing a glance. The princess is speechless at this moment, as she is flabbergasted by how for once in her life, someone denied her something. I then hear the princess stand up, walk towards me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and pleaded with me, “Please don’t take mother away, how else am I going to get what I want?” I answer with a smug expression, “Well with your mother gone, you can be queen and get whatever you want.” “BUT I DON’T WANT ANY RESPONSIBILITIES!” She whined, I didn’t even respond anymore and exit the room with my treasure as the princess continued her tantrum. Mission successful, again.


	5. A Vault that isn't Gilded Enough

Dewstring POV

After many failed attempts of struggling and muffled speaking, I stopped due to how exhausted I was. At one point during my struggling, she even smacked my rear! How dare she do this to me, the queen of the elves. And can’t she offer me some shade or a fan, this heat is gonna kill me! We arrive at a castle, probably belonging to my captor, and I quickly feel relief from the cooler temperature within the castle and notice how much brighter this place is compared to my castle, why doesn’t my tree castle have this? I am brought before a hallway and Flare, explains to me that I’ll be staying here, where the rooms are, that there will be food, and to not attempt escape, she also adds that to keep the other guest company before leaving. Hmph, before checking the bedroom where that guest might be, I check the other rooms. Ugh, I have to share a latrine with my guest? The oasis managed to calm down my minor irritation, probably because its where the only flora is, something that elves are comfortable with. What wasn’t calming was the presence of monsters around the oasis, why should I even get close to those filthy things? I was impressed by the baths as it was a much greater quality than what I had in the tree castle. Finally, I check the bedroom where the guest was being that I didn’t see whomever that may be while going about the other rooms. Upon entering, I see a human sleeping on the bed… hold on, I recognize this human, it is the queen of Plenti, Erona.

Since I had nothing else to do, I decide to wake her up, and while getting up, she notices me and makes a face that appears to be a mix of surprise, horror, and… relief? She then tells me of what happened to her kingdom, that Flare might attempt to attack the other kingdoms, and how she is relieved that I am unharmed, honestly, I’m only listening to her because it doesn’t seem like there is anything to entertain me here. Eventually we were interrupted by the arrival of our food which came from the ceiling, lowered by the appendage of a monster, ugh why would I touch food tainted by that filth. There were two equally similar sets of dinner for myself and Erona, to my surprise, it actually smelled appetizing. “I still don’t understand why she does this, but I have no choice but to live here as she says.” Erona comments, already half-finished with her food, guess her metabolism is really high. Well… I guess I have no choice either, “Servants.” I call out, only for silence and my realization. “AAARGH I HAVE NO SERVANTS! DO I HAVE TO EAT THIS MYSELF?!” I yell, while Erona finishes her meal. I then look at Erona and gain another realization, “Erona, could you feed me my meal?” I ask in a jolly on the outside, pleading on the inside tone. “Dewstring, although you’re a queen with servants, you should be able to do something like this on your own.” Erona scolds. “But my servants usually feed me, I’m not sure if I can eat properly on my own, I might die if this continues, could you please help me Erona?” I ask with the same tone as before. “Hah… fine I’ll feed you, but you need to learn how to do this by watching me.” She sighs, “Thank you, hero!” I reply, while noticing her subtle joy at being called a hero and take a seat on one of the chairs which is apparently more comfortable than my throne. She then prepares my meal and guides it to my mouth with a fork, one piece at a time.

Erona POV

This is ridiculous, this image, this display, is ridiculous. One queen of a kingdom is feeding another kingdom’s queen her food, she does appear to be enjoying the food, the meals here are actually at much higher standards than the food in my kingdom. In her mind, she probably sees this as a servant feeding her master, however I am mostly doing this out of the kindness of my heart as a hero. Although to me, it feels like a mother feeding her child… or two people on a da- HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! What am I thinking?! I’m only doing this because I’m a hero who helps people in need! Oh goddess… when was the last time I received purification at the Grand Cathedral… is Flare trying to influence me?! Is corrupting the queens of Chanterral her goal?! To drag us down into the depths of depravity, she might… she might… Ack! I shouldn’t think about this sort of stuff… I should just think of the positives, I at least have company so I don’t constantly think about that, but because she is here there are only two kingdoms left, I fear the wor- “Ah!” I squeak as I snapped out of my thoughts to see that a piece of food that I was feeding had fallen onto Dewstring’s clothing. “Are there any clothing here I can replace this with?” She asks. “I haven’t seen nor received any clothing during my stay here, I just wash my clothes in the oasis. She freezes for a moment before complaining once more, “NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THE SAME CLOTHES, BUT I HAVE TO WASH THEM?!” She then looks at me and gives me that same look when asking me to feed her. Oh no, I can already see where this is going.

Mistdrop POV

AAAAAH! This is so unfair! Who does that woman think she is to do as she pleased?! I am currently in the same chamber my mother was taken in and Pineshot along with Fogwolf, the Court Magician, is also in the room, currently assessing the damage done. “When will you rescue mother?” I ask of Pineshot for the nth time. Pineshot’s eyes looks up to me before looking down, pausing at his work for a moment, then smirking before finally speaking. “Actually, I have a suggestion for you Princess Mistdrop, you should go rescue Queen Dewstring, I’ll send an adequate number of soldiers and servants to go with you. Fogwolf will lead the rescue and your presence should give them the motivation they need.” “Going out there? Where I might get dirty? How will I be properly cleaned? What am I suppose to eat? Why should I go with them?” I question, Pineshot gives his response, “If you stay here, then the responsibility will fall on you to take care of this kingdom, however you can avoid this if you go after the queen. Allow me to handle the responsibility.” “Avoid responsibility… I see then, I will go rescue my mother!” I agreed. “Thank you for accepting princess, this is the best I can do for you. Fogwolf, do you have anything to say of this choice?” Pineshot ends with a smirk. “If it is what the princess requests, then it shall be done.” After this conversation, the servants and soldiers prepared themselves and myself for the expedition to rescue my mother.


	6. Slaying a Beast without Harm

After my successful heist, I begin my advances on my next target, Peak. The reasons why I invaded Plenti and Greengrove first were because it took the most preparation to invade and it gives me more time to swiftly take the remaining kingdoms, now how am I going to invade so swiftly? It’s because I only have to go alone for the other kingdoms, so preparation doesn’t take too long. Marching with an army onto Peak would be a bad idea because the Beast Tribes are comprised of independent families, not communities. This means that every family will deal with their own problems, such as challengers or lesser monsters attacking their tent. The tribes only unite to fight a monster that threatens all of the tribes. Even though I have made short work of two major kingdoms, I haven’t directly threatened Peak, so I am not seen as a threat, which means that I am going to be problem to only Anger and her family, so nobody will interfere.

Once I arrived at the Beast Queen’s tent, nothing seems to have changed, the queen probably wants to show that she doesn’t hide behind soldiers. I enter the tent to find the queen, sitting on a makeshift throne of monster bones, it would seem that she was waiting for me. I also see the princess, training on the side, ignoring me. “So, you’ve finally come, if you’re here to claim me, then you should know, I won’t go without a fight.” Angler announces. “That’s actually what I’m here to do, I challenge you to a duel, whomever manages to pin the other down for three second shall gain something from their challenger, obviously I’m here to claim a trophy.” I answered, Angler smiles hungrily before speaking, “I accept your challenge, but not without a condition: You can’t use your powers, you must use your muscles for this, and should I win, you will become my pet and shout to all of Chanterral of my superiority.” She replies while I am already preparing to fight as my veils tighten around my body, I accepted her condition as Thorn was chosen to oversee this match. Despite my handicap, I already have a way of defeating Angler. “You’ll regret challenging the strongest of Peak, the Beast Queen, Angler!” She starts before dashes forward to jab my gut, I sidestep. She tries a right hook and I duck. She attempts an uppercut while I guard and I backstep. She tries grappling and I squeeze out of her hands. I haven’t managed an ideal position to deliver my fatal attack. Although the beast’s long hair would seem to be a weakness, it actually isn’t. Beasts are pain-resistant and trying to pull on their hair will only result in them jerking their head forwards and whomever is holding the hair in their direction, open for an attack. My opponent is continuing their attacks while I dodge without counterattacking, not giving any response, she may have been taunted once before and figured out how to ignore it. There should be an opportunity with this move… NOW! “AWA?!” She yelps as I am grabbing her tail. Now pulling on her tail would be the same as trying to grab her hair, but I’m not pulling it, I’m holding it, softly. “AWAAWAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” She yelps as I continue feeling her tail, “Winning.” I smugly reply as I pin her down in her dazed state, three seconds count and it is my victory. For me to win against her in these conditions, I would have to do something she never experienced and wouldn’t anticipate. The Queen looked at me with disbelief before an uproar of sour notes came from the queen and princess, though for different reasons. “I-I-I’M NOT GIVING IN TO YOU, LET’S HAVE A REMATCH!” The queen said. “THAT WASN’T FAIR YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” The princess said. “I REFUSE TO BEND TO YOUR DEMANDS!” The queen said. “YOU USED A DIRTY TACTIC, SO THIS FIGHT ISN’T VALID!” “You agreed to the duel and the terms, you never said I couldn’t grab your tail, I’m claiming my trophy, and that’s final!” I assert, loud enough for them to hear me. They both try pouncing onto me, but I ensnare, restrain, and gag Angler while grabbing Thorn and using her momentum to throw her through the tent wall. By the time she would’ve made it back into the tent, I’m already gone.


	7. Alternative Fuel for a Fire

Angler POV

She won? She won and I lost? Me? ME? LOSE A FIGHT?! NO! SHE ONLY GOT LUCKY! I WOULD’VE BEEN THE TRUE VICTOR! Despite my countless struggles, her grip on me remains unbroken, impossible there is nothing stronger than I am. I can’t even speak, so she probably knows that I will call her out. She only got lucky, I’m certain of it, any other time she would’ve fought me she would’ve lost. She carried me to her castle, in the desert of all places, the extreme weather is nice, but the scarce monsters to fight is the problem I have with this place. I hear some muffled voices, but I’m still too angry to listen, I am brought into an open area with an oasis and unrestrained. I attempt to lash out at her, but she is already gone, so instead I take it out on the monsters roaming the oasis. Once all the monsters were gone, I started stumbling in my steps, I must’ve overworked myself. That woman then reappears, I try to lift a hand, but my body was too sore, so I only glared at her. She explains to me the place I’ll be staying, introduces herself, and that I have two roommates, ugh I have to stay in this cramped prison?! I’d normally be fine sleeping outside, but I really hate how desert sand can get into my ears, so I go for the bedroom. Along the way I decided to peek into the baths and see the Queen of Elves who is sitting in the bath, eyes closed in either contemplation or irritation, and arms folded. Knowing her, if she sees me, then she’s probably gonna start yapping her mouth and hurting my ears, an undesirable situation. I reach the bedroom to find the Human Queen sitting at a large table, also contemplating something, she notices me and has a look of bewilderment and worry. “Not a word, I’m gonna sleep, don’t wake me up.” I tiredly, yet angrily bark out before collapsing onto a bed.

Erona POV

Impossible… for the Beast Queen to lose and given how tired she is despite her stamina. I don’t want to think of how Flare achieved that. I really am worried, there is only one more notable figure left, I don’t doubt the Grand Cathedral’s abilities, but if she wins, is there any hope for us? Will Foil or the other kingdoms rescue us in time before whatever Flare achieves her goal? I decide to take my mind off of what I was thinking and consider our newest addition. I remember meeting Angler once while I was slaying monsters near the mountains, she boasted how strong she was and how I should’ve let her slay that monster since she would’ve done it faster. I walk to where she is sleeping and observe her, she is angrily muttering something as she sleeps on her side sometimes attempting to reach for something. I didn’t think someone could maintain an angry expression while they slee- “Ack!” I yelp after being interrupted by Angler, who grabbed my arm, pulled me into the bed with her, wrapped her legs around my legs, wrapped her hands around my side, and unfortunately wrapped her breasts around my arm. Now I wouldn’t normally mind this since I was going to sleep soon, but what I do mind is that the top of her breast is touching the bottom of my own, and it keeps rubbing! I tried freeing myself from her grasp, but she’s too strong. I could try waking her up, but she might get really angry, actually she’ll just get mad at me when she wakes up, so I try waking her with my free hand and calling her name, but not even slapping her face or shouting works. There is one more thing I can try, I grab her breast… only to have her shift, but otherwise maintain her grip. Well I guess I’m sleeping like this… I wonder what would Dewstring think of her… wait… Dewstring and Angler… oh no.

Thorn POV

THAT CHEATING, UNFAIR, SLIMY COWARD! Oh, she never said I couldn’t so I did, what nonsense! She was supposed to duel, DUEL WITH FISTS, FEET, HEAD, NOT USE SOME DIRTY EXPLOIT TO GAIN AN UPPER HAND, this duel wasn’t fair at all. After calming my rage by beating a few monsters, I think of what to do. My teacher, my mother, was taken by her, even now, she is still stronger than I am, she must return as the Queen of Peak. I should go after that cheater and teach her a lesson and bring mother back, so I can defeat her someday. However, knowing her, I’d need more than just myself to defeat her. I can’t call upon the tribes since this matter is related only to us. They’ll probably start fighting over who will be the new head, but that won’t matter when mother returns. I remember hearing that the human and elf kingdoms were beaten by that woman, so I’ll just settle for the Grand Cathedral. That woman did proclaim herself an Evil Queen, let’s see how she likes a taste of unfair when you’re against the goddess’ power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not torturing Erona, she did that herself." ~Flare


	8. The Worst-Case Scenario

Flare POV

Well, only one last kingdom to go to, the Grand Cathedral, Solarum. Similarly, to Peak, I’m going alone, not because it would be troublesome to have my army, but rather, there’s actually no need for my army. I don’t really have to worry about being the Evil Queen of Oathen and going against the greatest counter to evil. I’m certainly not a monster, I command them, but I’m not one of them, well biologically. The greatest power of the Solarum is its ability to repel and slay evil which extends to sinners which includes humans, elves, and beasts. While I am a proclaimed Evil Queen, that ability is pointless, when considering my species. Once I was ready, I set out for my final target.

At my final target, I notice the large amount of guards patrolling the perimeter, observing from watchtowers, and lines of guards set up at the gate. Despite the increase in number, I don’t even cloak, I just begin walking to the main temple where the Grand Priestess should be. The one fatal weakness of Solarum is their reliance on divine power. There is a ratio of five divine soldiers to one of every other type of soldier. I am pelted with divine arrows, blasted with divine magic, and slashed with divine swords, yet nothing happens to me, I feel a slight tingly feeling, but otherwise am unaffected. As I continue my route, I deflect or swat away anyone with a non-divine weapon, and those who realize they can’t use divine weapons tried attacking me with their bare hands, they failed, naturally. More soldiers within the main temple, but no difference is made. I eventually find myself before the door of the grand chamber of the main temple where the Grand Priestess conducts her ceremonies. I knock out all the nearby soldiers and reinforce the door as I enter, so nobody interrupts me. “Halt evil being! You certainly are persistent enough to make it here past Solarum’s shield and past the soldiers, but you won’t get past me! I anticipated you’d come here, already prepared for my divine power, but I am not alone! There is no chance you’d anticipate my power combined with my protégé’s power!” The Splendie bellowed. I used my Spy to check on a few important things, it seems that I am actually early here, I guess I’ll just play with them. “TAKE THIS EVIL ENTITY!” Splendie and Beam both yells, firing a divine ray. “Ack! This is impossible! How could her divine power be as great as yours?! She should be much weaker!” I cry out. “MY FAITH IN BEAM IS UNPARALLED, AS IS MY FAITH IN THE PEOPLE OF THIS CHURCH!” Splendie declares as they both wrap me in light chains. “No matter how strong you may be, you are nothing before the goddess’ power.” Splendie finished, both priestesses visibly tired after exerting themselves. I decide to go a little further in my act and quickly chance my angry look into a scared face while pleading, “H-H-Help me! I-I was once a citizen of the Grand Cathedral, but some strange darkness corrupted me!” Splendie gives me a pitying look before speaking, “Oh, poor soul, I’ll do anything I can to help you, is there anything we can do about your darkness? Even with our combined power it still seems to loom within you.” She gullibly believed, then I respond. “There is a marking on my chest, you need to get rid of it to free me, hurry! The darkness may come back any moment!” “Grand Priestess, should we really believe this woman? She could be lying.” Beam speaks out, Splendie replies, “Beam, we are both tired, and the darkness could come back any moment, we don’t have the strength right now to purify her, I must take this chance. However, if the darkness comes back as I am attempting to free her, and she takes me like she did the rest of the kingdoms, you know what to do.” Beam gives her understanding as Splendie approaches me, inspecting my chest which isn’t covered much because of the bikini I am wearing. She couldn’t see it, so she brought her face closer to my chest only to see nothing again. She looked at me from my chest and was about to ask me about it, but before that could happen, my face changed from hopeful gaze to a sinister smirk, “Gotcha.” I rang out as I broke all chains wrapping me and hugged Splendie into my chest and used my tendrils to force Splendie’s hands onto my back and her feet onto my waist as if she was clinging to me. Splendie tried speaking, but couldn’t because her mouth was pressed into my chest, but I did leave room for her nose to breath. Because the way she was clinging to me may make her uncomfortable, I decided to be generous and help her feel more comfortable on my, but putting one of my hands on her rear and lifting to a comfortable position. Beam looked at me in defeat, she probably knew that she couldn’t use magic because of her expended stamina, can’t talk me out of it since I’ve already done this before, and can’t possibly overpower me physically. She just stood there as I began walking back to my castle. Splendie did tell her that she already knew what to do, I’m already aware of it, and I sure am counting on it.


	9. Whose Hope is it?

Splendie POV

Along the way to wherever Flare is going, she then confides in a neutral tone, “To tell you the truth, I was never a part of your church, I was always evil since I began in this world. Also, since you’ll be living within my castle, I should introduce myself if you haven’t learned my name, I am the Evil Queen, Flare.” That first statement hurt slightly, but it also confused me, why would she tell me that? She didn’t sound as smug as when she tricked me, so what’s the point of telling me? Is she capable of feeling guilty? No, she shouldn’t, she already did this to three other kingdoms and mine. During my thoughts as I am currently being forcibly pressed to her, I notice her heartbeat, it is beating fast, she can’t be tired from carrying me as her posture has not changed. Is she trying to corrupt me? Deprive me of my purity? There’s a reason why I’m the Grand Priestess, it will take much more than this to corrupt me. We arrive to her destination, once we went past the gates, the desert heat vanished to the cool air of the inside of the castle. Further within the castle, I notice that Flare’s body felt warm, and so did mine. Usually there were different ways a body could be warmer than its environment, its not because of the walk here, but I did hear that sometimes that those with close feelings with others… wait, does that mean the she or me or she and me are… Nope, its just the desert heat, still wearing off, I’m certain of it, I shouldn’t think of this anymore. I am brought before a hallway, and Flare explains to me this place and her guests before finally unraveling her grasp on me and leaving. I tried testing my divine power, and found that nothing happened, I was truly powerless in this place.

I should see the others first, as they should know I’m here. I enter the bedroom, slightly sore due to the position I was held in, where they are likely to be, and I notice the three other queens that Flare has taken eating their meals. Beast Queen, Angler is consuming her own food with a voracious appetite, giving an aura that tells others not to bother her and Human Queen, Erona is currently spoon-feeding Elven Queen, Dewstring her food with a partially red face. All three notice my entrance and give varying expressions: Angler wore a shocked expression before shifting back to neutral, Dewstring looked at me and had a mildly irritated look before looking back at Erona awaiting her next food, and Erona gave me a face of horror and relief, probably the former to my presence and the latter to my wellbeing. “Grand Priestess! Are you alright?!” Erona gasped. “I’m a little tired and sore, but otherwise fine.” I answered while finding a chair to sit on. After Erona calmed down, I explained to everyone what happened, and I was explained what happened to them with Erona whispering to me what happened to Angler as she didn’t even want to hear it again. “With how fast she went, Foil is probably still repairing the kingdom, the Greengrove and Solarum are probably in disarray due to their leader being taken, and Peak isn’t really going to care about this change! With our kingdoms vulnerable, she is free to do as she wishes! Is there any hope left?!” Erona rambles on, despite the situation, I am calm and speak, “Actually, there might be a chance.” Everyone perks up at that and I continue, “Within Solarum, the Grand Priestess and their protégé are linked together when their relationship is officiated, although we won’t know the exact location, Beam will know where I am, and I will know where Beam is. Even if the scouts were dispatched by Flare’s monsters, she cannot conceal the castle from the link between me and my protégé nor can she cancel it, she will bring an army to rescue us soon.” Erona gives me a hopeful expression, Angler has a focused look, and Dewstring has her eyes closed in a contemplative look, slightly ruined by the fact that she is currently chewing her food. “Are you certain the army can rescue us?” Dewstring announces, “I have been thinking about how I was going to get out of here, but I also thought of Flare.” I asked her what she meant by that and she explains “Should we really trust every word Flare tells us? Does she really intend reform? From my experience and the experience that you’ve told me, Flare is cunning, strategic, and plans ahead. When she took Erona, she used her daughter as a means of obtaining her. When she took me, I saw the monsters and how effective they were at holding off my soldiers. When she took Angler, did ‘that.’ And when she took you… actually she didn’t need cunning for you, she just toyed with you. She kidnapped all of us, and we share similar traits for one, we are all leaders or queens of our respective land, second is our… bodies.” Everyone looks at each other and themselves, and everyone gives a silent agreement to this while Dewstring continued, “And third, we all have a daughter or protégé in your case.” While looking at me, then Dewstring focused hard after saying that last reason, then looks at the chairs, then at me again and her eyes widen in realization. “Flare wants to kidnap our daughters as well.” She utters. Everyone voices their disbelief in this, including me. “If that was the case, then why didn’t she take our daughters when she took us?” Erona voiced out, Dewstring thinks about it before answering, “It is as you said Erona, our kingdoms are in disarray, everyone’s hope is fading. Now before I ask everyone a question… Splendie, who else knows of your link with your protégé?” I respond that only high officials of Solarum knew which reaffirms Dewstring’s thoughts. “Then that answers much, if it is out daughters she is also after, then I will ask, what would your daughters do after your kidnapping? As for mine, my daughter would probably ask Pineshot or Fogwolf to rescue me, however being that Flare may know more than we do, I must assume she is somehow going after me.” Angler gives her answer, “Thorn would probably come alone to fight that woman, though she did want to surpass me before taking over as the leader.” Erona gives her response, “Renmi probably wishes to go after me, she does have the blood of two heroes in her veins, however I made sure to tell her that she couldn’t take dangerous monsters, so I’m sure that Foil would… would… probably encourage her to go after me… go after me? GAAAAH! SHE’S GONNA GO AFTER ME!” “Then it is settled, there is a reason why Flare went after Splendie last. I can only assume that our daughters will look to the Grand Cathedral for help and with Beam’s link, they will go after us. Flare has planned this far ahead, we are not only targets, but also bait for our daughters, Flare will be expecting our daughters to come after us, and since they are the heir to their parent’s, everyone’s hopes are being placed on their success. If they fail, then not only will our daughters be taken, but nobody will think of opposing Flare if the combined force of every major kingdom is crushed. However, what the Evil Queen will do next with us and our daughters, I have no idea” Dewstring concluded. Everyone was silent at this sound logic while Dewstring chewed on her last piece of food, Erona was ready to panic until she grounded herself by changing the topic. “So, I wasn’t expecting you to be this smart Dewstring, I was expecting Angler to be more tactical.” “Well naturally I’m knowledgeable, I deserved what I got.” Dewstring flushed with a proud expression. “I don’t need tactics when I’m already stronger than my enemy.” Angler barked simultaneously, Dewstring decided to speak to Angler “Oh? Your strength certainly proved itself when you fought Flare.” “And your knowledge certainly predicted her. If the monsters here didn’t restrain me when you first started yapping at me, I would’ve already pummeled you” Angler retorts. As heated as their argument continued on, it didn’t seem like they would physically harm each other, so I decided to stay out of it and let them relieve themselves on their own. Thinking back to what Dewstring said, I couldn’t help but begin worrying more about Beam and the rest of Chanterral, if she is correct then they stand little chance, I’m not sure if I can last here knowing that.

Erona POV

While Dewstring and Angler continue their discussion, I notice that Splendie is visibly worried, at this sight, I suggest to her that we go into the bath to calm down, I need it as much as she does. And now we’re both in the bath without our clothes on, I found it hard to focus when I noticed that Splendie’s breasts were as big as mine. This had this same feeling as when I was washing Dewstring and had to wash her breasts which were also similar to my own size. Back to the current situation, I’m holding Splendie to my chest, trying to comfort her. “You know, Flare was holding me to her chest too.” Splendie breaks the silence. “Oh, should I stop? Am I bringing a bad memory?” I ask while loosening my hug. “No, for some reason it felt warm when I was hugging her, and it feels warm when I’m hugging you.” She responds, putting her hands on my back and pulling herself back into my chest.” “I think its just the warmth of the bath that’s causing this heat.” I reply. “Mhmm.” She mutters better confiding, “I’m suppose to be the leader of Solarum, the one who guides them, I feel like I’ve failed them, I don’t know if I can return the same.” I rub her head and try consoling her, “It’s ok Splendie, leaders can make mistakes all the time, I feel powerless here being unable to do anything about this.” When I said this, Splendie pulled back with an expression of teary thankfulness, “Thank you Erona!” she said before hugging me. “Ah~!” “Nnh~!” We both moan out, unfortunately, the way Splendie hugged me forced our nipples to collide with each other causing us to make such noises. We both blushed heavily, pulled away, and looked away from each other’s gazes, embarrassed by what happened. After a moment of awkward silence, Dewstring enters the bath, “Angler is going to cool off in the oasis while I cool off here.” She explains and plops down into the bath and closes her eyes in her usual contemplative state before speaking, “There is something that’s been bothering me, and I’d like to ask the both of you, did you see any dead bodies as you were carried out? I did see some my soldiers lying down, but I couldn’t really see any fatal wounds on them.” “Well no, I didn’t see anything because of how Flare pressed my face against her chest, but from my peripheral vision, none of the buildings seemed damaged, I didn’t smell any fire, and besides the gasps and shrieks I heard likely because of my condition, all I heard was groans of pain, I can’t really be sure though.” Splendie supplied her answer. “I did see that there were fires, some damaged buildings, and my slightly worn castle, but otherwise, I didn’t see any dead bodies on the streets or on the battlefield.” I answered. “Well that’s confusing, Flare’s motives now seem more difficult to understand to me.” Dewstring commented. Splendie and I probably agree on that. “Erona, wash me again. I can still feel the filth that beast left on me.” Dewstring asked, well better to take my mind off of what might come next.

Beam POV

Alright Beam, Splendie’s fate, no Chanterral’s fate is in your hands. After assessing the damage done which is unusually minimal compared to Plenti and Greengrove, I prepare myself and a trustworthy army to stage an all-out attack on Flare. Priest Shine, a rather suspicious priest to me, wished me good blessings for my journey, but I could tell that he was fuming on the inside, but that doesn’t matter to me. While preparing I received a notice that someone is here to see me, I am greeted to the Human Queen’s daughter, Princess Renmi who is prepared in her armor. “I guess the worst has happened, Grand Priestess, Splendie has been taken by Flare?” She grimly asks, I reply “Yes, unfortunately she was able to counteract our divine powers, however there is still hope. While we know that Flare has taken them into the desert, our scouts were prevented from pinpointing the location, the desert is too vast and too much time would be wasted. But I know of a way to find them.” “There is a way to save the queen?” A new voice announces itself. It is the elven court magician who is carrying Elven Princess, Mistdrop, I am slightly shocked to see Mistdrop outside of her kingdom remembering one of my visits to Greengrove. “Yes, The Grand Priestess and I have a link that allows us to know our partner’s location, although I have no definite area, I can point us in the exact direction of Splendie where the others may be.” I answer after snapping out of my thoughts. “IS THAT RIGHT? YOU CAN FIND HER?!” Loud yelling echoes across the main temple as a beast is running to me while soldiers are grabbing onto her, yet failing to restrain her, it is Beast Princess, Thorn. “Wait, you’re! Does that mean that even the Beast Queen was taken?!” Renmi gasps, then asks “If such a thing happened, then why haven’t I heard of this?” Thorn pauses briefly before answering, “Well me and Angler are the only people in our tribe and I didn’t send any messages in my haste, and I doubt anyone in Peak cares enough about our situation. But in anyways,” She turns to me, “I’m joining you, even if you say no, I’m just gonna follow you.” “I must rescue mother and slay this growing evil! I wish to join as well!” Renmi adds. “I’d very much like to return to my tree castle and enjoy my life WITH my mother. I’ll be generous and join you.” Her magician simply looks at me, waiting for my answer. “Yes, I’ll accept your help, I’ll need all the help I can get for this assault on Flare, none of us know what type of place Flare has taken them and we’ll likely face the monsters that dealt with the scouts on the way.” I announced. I think just for now, I’ll trust these people, I could tell we wanted the same thing. For all the kingdoms to unite like this, goddess please give me strength.


	10. Four Birds, One Stone

Flare POV

Well, the final preparations are complete, I’ve sent small forces out to the approaching army to not seem suspicious, my monsters are ready and waiting, and I’m waiting my castle walls for my final prizes. Those queens figured out most of my plans pretty well, except my harem plans, which I plan to surprise them with. I did notice that Erona keeps getting caught into some rather sensual situations. I was really enjoying those scenes. Dewstring and Angler don’t seem to get along, but my monsters kept them docile. While the castle does cancel out magic and special abilities, it can’t castle physical strength if it is natural, something that beasts have. And Splendie, can sometimes start blushing randomly, probably because of what I did and that incident in the bath. They are somehow both cute and sexy when I watched them interact. My happy memories are interrupted by the army, now visible to me as my castle is visible to them, their army began marching at a faster pace with weapons readying. I notice Renmi who is sprinting ahead despite her armor, Mistdrop who is surrounded by her soldiers and servants, Thorn who is sprinting faster than Renmi, and Beam who is charging elemental magic instead of divine magic. I order one of my sandworms to surface from the center of the army, disrupting it, then I ordered my first wave of monsters to take advantage of their confusion. I descend to the battlefield, closest to the gate where the four princesses see me. I make sure to position the monsters so the princesses have an easy time getting to me. I wish to be the one to deal with them. I did notice Mistdrop telling her Court Magician something which he argued, but lost which resulted in her walking with the other princesses towards me now with a bow, this is interesting. Renmi, Mistdrop, Thorn, and Beam all stand before me, I’ve ordered my second wave of monsters to ensure we aren’t bothered. These monsters are more powerful and advanced than my normal exterior guards. There are Duneworms, rare sandworms that excelled in size; Cactus Stiltsmen, unique Cactus Men that have grown taller than a palm tree and much tougher than one; Cloud Weasels, small animals that have control over a cloud, allowing them to drop lightning, rain, and even lightning at will; and much more.

The princesses ignore this, focusing on myself only. “Evil Queen, Flare! You will perish for kidnapping my mother and destroying my city!” Renmi announces, I smirk at her before turning to Mistdrop to speak, “Princess! Lifting a bow when you can’t even lift a spoon?” “I’ve decided that none of my servants or soldiers can give you the punishment I want. I may not seem like it, but I have learned how to use a bow, it is within my blood, this gift is why I deserve what I got, and why you deserve an arrow.” Mistdrop scoffs, then I turn to Thorn, “Why come here if I beat your teacher at my weakest when I’m at my strongest here?” Thorn barked back, “You won’t win this time you rotten cheater, I learned from what you did, not even your powers will stop me.” My gaze switches to Beam who doesn’t even give me a response, she only raises her scepter at me. Everyone has had enough with talk and charged me, let’s do this. Renmi slashes her sword at me which I deflect, only for Renmi to drop her sword to prevent herself from turning and takes out a dagger to stab me, I redirect her arm and jab her gut, sending her a distance away. Thorn tries pouncing on me which I grab her with my hands to redirect her, but her grip latches onto me and she rears her head to headbutt me, I counter this by moving faster than her and headbutting her back which dazes her, loosening my grip, I then lift the arm she’s latched onto and throw her into the ground, sending her away from me. A flurry of arrows is sent my way by Mistdrop who is more adept at it than one would think, I raise a magic shield to block it, only for the arrows to break through and pierce my flesh, it seems that the princess can enchant her arrows to pierce through magic, something I didn’t know because I’ve never seen her use it. She sends another flurry as I take the arrows out, but I’m already prepared to counter it, sandstone pillars rise to intercept the arrows perfectly, while I did use magic to raise it which the arrows would dispel, the sandstone would be hard enough to physically block the arrows before crumbling due to lack of magic supporting it. Mistdrop tries to angle her arrows and alternate them, but I counter them the same way, much to her frustration. Beam who has finished healing Renmi and Thorn launched a sequence of elemental magic, a stream of fire, water, and lightning towards me. I counter each with my own streams of wind, sand, and darkness which overpowers her own streams and forces her to raise a shield, I continue my magic, but stop when I was interrupted by Thorn who has recovered. The battle continued on to the point where more advanced tactics are used on me. Renmi and Thorn grabbed my arms to hold me in place as Mistdrop and Beam focused their attacks on me, I manipulated the sand to plant myself into the ground and forced Renmi and Thorn to my front to take the attack. Beam tried enchanting the other princesses’ weapons with magic, but that only worked if they could hit me consistently. Renmi and Thorn tried attacking in tandem, making their move if the other was stunned, but I bided my time and waited for an opportunity to break their defense. Mistdrop and Beam attempted to restrict my movement with their magic and arrows to allow Thorn and Renmi to strike easier, but I form a sandstone dome to shield myself and deal with Renmi and Thorn separately. Then they got more desperate as Beam’s healing grew weaker. Renmi tried throwing her entire body to thrust into me which I sidestep and counter. Thorn is attacking like an animal, on all fours, growling, and trying use whatever it has to harm me, her moves are easily anticipated. Mistdrop is pouring her magic into her arrows to make it go faster and punch harder, despite her low affinity for mana, my sandstone pillars are just thicker and faster to stop these arrows. Beam jumped onto my back, put her scepter around me neck, and attempted to cast an explosive spell that would damage me and herself, I form a dense pocket of air pointing away from me around the explosion to redirect the entire explosion. After a long desperation, all the princesses were tired and wounded, they are all still trying to stand while I am mildly scratched, but still ready. “Y-you cheated again…” Thorn, the most exhausted, sputtered out before collapsing. “Mother, father, Soar… I’ve failed… you…” Renmi gasped before collapsing as well. “Will e-evil r-really win?” Beam choked out before collapsing. Mistdrop is currently laying on the ground, still conscious, but probably too sore to move as her adrenaline started to wear off. “I… don’t… deserve… this.” Mistdrop murmured, still awake. At the sight of their princesses being beaten, the army’s morale is shot, giving them the decisive blow to end this battle. Some soldiers deserted while others crouched down in despair, few tried a desperate attack in frustration, and those who were still in their mind ordered a retreat and took the despairing and frustrated soldiers with them, Fogwolf gave a pained look before being forced to retreat. There shouldn’t be any casualties in this battle, they should be able to make it out of the desert as my monsters were ordered to not pursue them. As for the princesses, I healed them, fully undoing their wounds, but not restoring their stamina. I use my tendrils to carry all of them to my castle, finally the set is complete, and the plan for my harem will begin.


	11. The Darkside, Hidden from the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, meant to give a brief overview of the four minor characters and one upcoming character

Foil POV

What?! Renmi has been taken by the Evil Queen?! Argh! I want to rescue them, but I can’t leave the people behind, usually one of us stays behind while the other leaves. And I can’t leave Soar alone while that evil roams this world! I haven’t told him yet to ensure that he isn’t scarred by this revelation. Once my soldiers recover, I’ll assign one of them to take over for me while I rule. Erona and Renmi are probably being corrupted by that Evil Queen! I will do whatever it takes to free them!

Pineshot POV

“Oh no! How could this happen?! It is all my fault for encouraging the princess to go!” I weep as I am delivered the news by a recovering Fogwolf. Inside I’m elated, my plan to get rid of those hindering my path to power is gone! First the queen and now the princess! Sure, it was unnecessary to get rid of the princess, but that was just a mere quality of life change for me. “Fogwolf, you should rest and recover, I will take the responsibilities for the kingdom to keep the peace and atone for my mistake.” I speak, Fogwolf sighed before responding, “It’s also my fault that she got taken away, once I recover, I’m going after her.” “Very well, but take as much time as you need, I’ll be off to the soldiers.” I end before walking off with glee.

Unknown Beast POV

Hahaha! Looks like the queen and the princess are gone! Looks like the title of Beast King is finally easy picking, especially with my new additions! Even if she comes back with her daughter, they won’t stand a chance!

Shine POV

Urgh! My one method of gaining anything in this church is gone! And the worst part is that the only way of retrieving her is also gone! Nobody can remember what direction to go in because the winds keep shifting the desert dunes! I don’t believe in the goddess, but what I do believe in is the faith in these suckers to give donations that I can use. How am I going to find a potential Grand Priest to manipulate? Maybe… maybe I should become the Grand Priest! Beam was particularly suspicious of me, but with her gone, manipulating everything will be easy! Maybe this can benefit me after all!

??? POV

…Why is she doing this? She has only caused harm. Why? I’ve given you a chance to change, but you just do this. Perhaps I should directly tell her. I will give you my last chance, Flare.


	12. What Belongs to You, Belongs to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I eventually learned to use 3rd person omniscient when I need to describe the viewpoints of multiple people.

Flare POV

After taking the princesses deep enough into my castle where they cannot use their abilities, I restore enough of their stamina to walk and wake them up. They all groan except for Mistdrop who is no longer drooping and now capable of paying attention. Everyone looks at me, then around them and realizes their situation. Renmi and Beam look down in shame, Mistdrop and Thorn glare at me, but can’t contain their fear. “W-What are you going to do to us?” Renmi bravely decides to ask. I gave them the explanation of living here as I carry them to the hallway. Once I finished, I let them go and leave, I’ll let them recuperate and reunite with their mothers for a day, then the fun will begin.

Erona POV

I was absolutely anxious when I heard the noises of burrowing and impact outside, then the noise stopped which increased it, then the door opens revealing our daughters. I rushed to Renmi and embrace her in a hug, tuning out what the others were saying, eventually I pulled her from my chest and asked her. “R-Renmi! You’re here! What happened? Are we getting out of here?” Renmi looks down, tearing up, “I’m sorry mother, I tried…” she broke out as I realized my worst fears, Flare had won. I embrace my daughter tighter as she embraces me, we both try comforting each other at the realization that we are now at Flare’s mercy. “Why did you go after me Renmi? Why did you try taking on Flare?” I cry out. “It’s because I’m a hero mother, I wanted to be a hero for you, but I don’t care anymore, I just want to see you again.” Renmi sobs out. “I wanted to see you again too, Renmi.” Although not in these circumstances. We eventually recover to our senses and look to everyone else.

Dewstring POV

I silently sat on my bed, unable to entertain myself as sounds of a battle were heard. The sounds of calm footsteps from a single person confirmed who the victor was, I was right, this was a trap, and it worked. I notice my daughter among the four, who rushes to me, what caused her to go after me? “A-Are we going to go back to our lives mother? I don’t deserve any of this! Who is going to take care of me now?” Mistdrop panics. “That may take a while, but besides that, why are you here?” I inquire with curiosity. “Oh, I didn’t wanna have responsibility as queen, so Pineshot suggested that I go after you.” Mistdrop explained. Hmm this is strange, for him to suggest something to us when we are the ones who command him. “So, are we going to have to live in this dirty castle?” Mistdrop asks with worry, I try relieving her stress and speak honestly, “Well, to be honest, the living conditions here are better than Greengrove, I don’t worry about telling Pineshot what to do, there are warm baths, the food is better quality, and as for servants…” I glance at Erona’s daughter “…I could probably arrange that.” “Really? This place is bette- Hey! What are those doing here?!” Mistdrop said, once she noticed the beasts in the room. Ah yes, we should probably address the other guests in the room.

Angler POV

I’m currently on the bed, fatigued due to the numerous attempts of trying to scale the impossible walls outside because of the sound of battle. THIS IS NOT FAIR! THAT BATTLE OUTSIDE, THAT’S WHAT I WANT TO DO! Ugh, it already ended before I could regain my stamina, and from the sounds of footsteps, I sit up to see my daughter who walks up to my bed and plops down on it, not because she is tired, but because she is beaten internally. “You got roughed up hard?” I ask, she grumbles an affirmative. I’ll probably ask her how that battle was, but how could she lose? I taught her my own techniques and skill and still, she lost. Maybe she isn’t learning it right. I’ll have to teach her again some other time. I was about to get back to resting, but the noise of an elf made me and my daughter perk up, I should check the new arrivals, so I can figure out who else was weak enough to lost that battle.

Splendie POV

I was sleeping on my bed, thankfully unaware of the battle raging on outside, however the noise of a door opening woke me up to find Beam, looking at me with guilt. I guide her to my bed where she hugs me and breaks down on my shoulder, “I’m so sorry Grand Priestess, evil won, I failed, I failed you and Chanterral, I’m sorry, without me, they cannot find you anymore, I was supposed to be their last hope.” I comfort Beam as much as I can, telling her that I am also at fault, and that as long as we live, there will always be hope. “But, what will she do with us, what will happen to us and Chanterral now that its vulnerable?” She worries. That is something I cannot answer myself for it is something I must consider with everyone else.

3rd Person Omniscient

At some exact moment, everyone regained their sense of their surroundings and remembered that there were other people in the room, the beasts and the elves were slightly irritated at each other, but had no choice but to stomach each other’s existence. Erona suggested that everyone introduce each other first and for their daughters to explain what happened. All the queens were surprised when the princesses, excluding Thorn, reported that there were no confirmed deaths in the aftermath of the invasions. Then, the princesses explained what happened when they advanced towards Flare’s castle. There were varying reactions to the battle with Flare, “What were you thinking?! Going deep into enemy lines where you could be surrounded easily!” Erona scolded Renmi, “So you can cancel magic with your arrows?” “Yes, I did! She didn’t see it coming!” Dewstring was surprised at Mistdrop’s ability, “No no no, you can’t improve perfection Thorn, my techniques are flawless.” Angler chastised Thorn. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! If… if you were to die from that, if Flare didn’t use that move, then… Beam, you can’t sacrifice yourself like that!” Splendie yelled with concern at Beam. Next was to address the final question: What will Flare do with us now? Dewstring repeats that she doesn’t know and only adds that because all eight chairs are filled, it will happen soon. Eventually after much discussion leading to ideas that are wrong from what Flare planned, everyone begrudgingly accepted that they must wait until Flare returns. They decide to take a bath, excluding the beasts who went into the oasis, where Renmi was persuaded to clean Mistdrop as Erona cleaned Dewstring, Renmi also blushed when she had to wash Mistdrop’s breasts, like mother, like daughter. After the bath, they all went to bed with their respective daughters.

The next morning would be the day Flare announced what plans she had. The four families woke up to their breakfast already being present, each one having the right proportions for each person. The human’s meal was large to suit their metabolism, the elf’s meal was lavish meant to suit their tastes, the beast’s meal was full of protein meant to simulate their hunts, and the priestess’ meal was traditional meant to ease their worries. “The milk tastes different, it’s much greater than the last breakfast.” Dewstring commented as she was fed. “Really? This milk is so sweet and warm, why doesn’t our tree castle have this?” Mistdrop added as she was fed. This is ridiculous, Renmi thought as she fed Mistdrop and herself, but she is right that the milk is delicious. I feel like we’re a family of servants raised alongside a family of elves to serve our peers… or maybe two pairs of people on a double da- NO FOCUS, YOU CAN’T MESS UP LIKE LAST TIME, Erona thought. “This meat, why does it taste better than the monsters? And why can’t we just take their food?” Thorn spoke, overestimating her appetite. “The monsters won’t let us, I’ve tried.” Angler mutters in a low voice that is only picked up by Thorn’s ears. “Shouldn’t you eat Beam? I don’t want you to starve to death.” Splendie said, concerned. “No, I refuse to eat something that may have been poisoned by that evil being!” Beam stood her ground as Splendie reluctantly stopped asking to eat her food. Once everyone finished eating, the Evil Queen arrived to reveal her plans.

Flare POV

“I trust you are making yourselves comfortable?” I pop in, everyone takes a stance despite the castle preventing their abilities. Erona stands in front of Renmi much to her ire, Dewstring focuses on me intently while Mistdrop glares at me, Angler and Thorn tried pouncing only to fail because of the monsters grounding them, and Splendie and Beam stare me down not realizing that their fists are shaking in fear. “I have decided to tell you what I plan to do with you, since you are so curious.” I announce, Erona steps up and bluffs “Whatever you have planned, we’re ready for it.” Ignoring her, I continue, “I will hereby announce that you and your daughters will be my brides and married into my harem. I do love you all honestly” Similar to my arrival, everyone gave their own reactions. “You won’t do a thing to my daughter!” Erona said while holding her daughter to her chest away from me also preventing her from speaking. Dewstring’s eyes widened in an intense understanding, so she finally got the final piece of the puzzle, while Mistdrop protested, “I chose whom I wish, you cannot choose for me!” “I’m not submitting to an inferior/ a cheater” Angler and Thorn bark together. “You will never be able to corrupt us, we are the purest of the Grand Cathedral!” Splendie and Beam stand their ground, not realizing that their fists are shaking more. I ignore their protests and continue again, “I will start today and go one family at a time. Oh, and one more thing, you won’t be needing those anymore” I unleash my tendrils which wrap around everyone who tries to fruitlessly resist against the tendrils. One by one, they struggle as their clothing is carefully taken off, including their undergarments and taken within the castle walls. I did allow Erona and Renmi to keep their ponytail. All of them are naked in front of me, something I’ve been waiting a long time for. Everyone gave me a new expression this time. Erona hugged Renmi again, this time keeping my sight away from her daughter’s form. Dewstring and Mistdrop kept complaining at the lack of their clothes and demanded it be returned. Angler and Thorn didn’t really care about losing their clothes, but they were irritated by how my tendrils overpowered them again. Splendie and Beam hugged each other, trying to cover each other up, but unknowingly backfiring as their mashing figure only looked sexier. “Ah, it’s probably unfair if I have the advantage of clothing over you, let me fix that.” I realize before stripping as well, bearing my form to them. I notice that everyone except the beasts paused, looking at my now nude parts before averting their gaze. “And I forgot to tell you, the sex will start before the marriage.” “S-So you’re gonna rape us?!” Erona stuttered out, “Yes, and your family is first.” I finish before taking the both of them and disappearing into the castle walls.


	13. A Unique Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story with smut.

Erona POV

So, this is what she plans to do to us! She wants us to be her harem with our daughters! She doesn’t want Chanterral she just wants us! How long are we going to last until we are broken by her? What might she do the Renmi?! I must do what I can to save her! After moving about the shifting walls, we are brought to a room where we are let down. It is a boxlike room with a floor and walls that feels similar to our beds. The walls close the only exit in the room, leaving us trapped with Flare. “So, who should I take first?” Flare asked, “ME! JUST ME!” I answer quickly, if there is something, I can do to protect Renmi, I’ll do it. “Very well, your daughter can watch as I play with you.” Flare decides as she restrains Renmi to the wall and gags her with her tendrils, she may be uncomfortable, but she is otherwise unharmed. Flare then turns to me and wraps her hands onto my back and I allow her to pull me closer to her, my head leans forward enough for our breasts to lightly touch each other and she pecks me on my lips. She then goes back and presses her lips towards mine, just keeping a constant contact with my lips as my daughter watches. I manage to maintain my composure, but then she pulls back to let me breath, then instead of moving her head, pulls my body onto hers, forcing our breasts together as she kisses me. “Mmmph?!” I let out, it felt strange, I started feeling warm in my body. I then realize that my own hands are on Flare’s waist, so I pull back, somehow managing to break out of her grasp and fall over. Ah, she probably didn’t want that, I may have messed up, I look at her smiling expression as she speaks, “Is everything alright? Do you need to rest?” “No… Hah… keep going.” I reply, I have to keep doing this for Renmi. Flare then crawls to my position, undoes my ponytail, and stops at my breasts where she begins fondling them and feeling them before moving onto my nipples where she circles my areola with her finger before poking it, sending a familiar feeling through my body, I put one of my hands to my mouth to keep the noises from coming out. Next, Flare then moved her mouth to one of my breasts and repeated the same movement, except this time, she brought her mouth onto my breast and began sucking on it. To my surprise, milk came out of my breasts, how did that happen? Is it something I ate? I had trouble thinking as her continued movements started making me hotter inside, until my body jerked, “MMMNNN!” This continued on for a few more sessions of sex with my mouth and breasts, though she hasn’t touched my vagina yet, until I got tired. “I think that’s enough for today, you two should rest.” I looked to my daughter who was also tired, I remember seeing her struggling against her restraints, she must’ve exhausted herself. Flare releases Renmi who is too tired to speak and sleeps the moment she fell to the cushioned floor, and I decided to rest my head and try sleeping. Flare carrying us was the last sight I had before falling asleep.

Dewstring POV

It all makes sense! she wants to make a harem of us. But how am I going to return to my life if this is my fate?! To service someone whenever they call me? To be forced to obey her commands? What kind of life is that?! My daughter is fussing how this isn’t fair, the beasts are thinking that they can get an opportunity to strike, and the priestesses are doing their best to steel themselves. After waiting a short while, Flare returns with the humans, both are sleeping, and she lays them in their bed and pulls the blanket over them. I went over to them and checked their condition, Renmi appears to be untouched, but Erona’s ponytail is gone, the band was placed on her personal table, and is that milk I smell? But no bruises, no signs of tears, even the vagina looks untouched, did she really rape them? “If you’re that eager to know what will happen, you’re next.” Flare said from her position before wrapping me and my daughter and taking us into the castle walls. We are brought what looked like a padded room as we were dropped. Once we were sealed within the room, Flare props us side by side against the wall and spreads our legs so our vaginas are exposed. I don’t remember the last time I had sex, it was a long time ago and he is already gone. I’m not sure what to say on this, I know how sex feels, but do I really want this? Mistdrop continued protesting as she didn’t have any interest in sex mostly because she hasn’t experienced it. Flare then uses her tendrils to punch the wall to the right of my head and to the left of Mistdrop’s head surrounding us, keeping us in place. “Since you are both still tense, I should relieve your stress first.” Flare then brings herself closer to us while keeping her breasts at a face level. “Did you know that the milk you had today, came from me?” Flare finished, before pressing her breasts into our mouths, we had no choice but to suckle on it, and as she stated, the same milk came out. This milk is warmer, unlike the one we had at breakfast, it tasted sweet like nectar and ran smoothly down my throat. I see that Mistdrop is intensely suckling on her breast. It is strange for a queen to be sucking the milk out of another queen, but honestly, I would love to keep doing this, it just tasted so good! Eventually we had to breath which Flare apparently predicted. I felt full and warm inside, the tension I felt before is gone. Flare then takes one finger from both hands and inserts it into mine and Mistdrop’s vagina. “Ah~!” “Kya~?!” Me and Mistdrop yelp. Flare continues this movement until she adds another finger, stimulating us more. How is she so good at this? At this point, is there any reason to resist? It doesn’t feel nonconsensual anymore, she isn’t being too rough with us. “Nngh~ Why didn’t I know about this? It feels amazing!” Mistdrop spoke. Flare continued adding another finger and increasing our speed, our bodies were getting hotter and hotter. We were getting close, we instinctively brought our own fingers close to our vaginas to help stimulate it further until we finally climaxed, “AAAAAH~!” “OOOAAAH~!” All that from just her fingers, I didn’t know that sex could be this amazing and she just used her fingers, maybe it is fine living here. Utterly exhausted by our climax, we both fell leaning on each other, feeling sleepy due to the sex and the milk. “Hohoho, I see you enjoyed that, but if you want more, then listen to my suggestion, eat your food on your own and clean yourselves in the bath.” Flare suggested. “You can’t do that! I will not dirty my hands.” Mistdrop weakly complained. “Then too bad, you’ll not get any sex next time!” I have both feed and wash myself?! But the sex felt so good… and the milk directly from her breasts tasted amazing “That’s not fair…” Mistdrop murmured before falling asleep followed by my sleep.

Angler POV

Apparently, that woman thanks that I’ll obey her like some servant. I’d like to see her try. She returns with the elves and tucks them into bed, similarly to the humans, I can smell sex on them, but I can’t smell any blood, if that woman isn’t bold enough to be rough, then I doubt she’d ever satisfy me. She turns to us, wordlessly indicating that me and Thorn were next, she wraps her tendrils around me as me and Thorn struggle again, not giving any sign of breaking. We are let down into a soft room. “Do your worst, you dirty cheater! I’ve already lost my virginity!” Thorn taunts. Losing virginity seems to be something that afflicts even beasts with hesitation, so to counter this, all beasts take their own virginity when they reach adulthood. “That isn’t much of my concern, as long as I have you, that’s all I’ll need.” That woman answered, Thorn decided to take initiative and moved to strike her, but her attack is deflected, then that woman places her hand on the back of Thorn’s head and forces their lips together, in Thorn’s surprise a finger was forced into her vagina. “Mmmmph… Mmmph MMPH!” Thorn moaned out before climaxing. “Seriously Thorn? That sort of stuff only happens in foreplay, and you’re already tired? If you wish to beat me, you’d have to be strong enough to endure something like that, something I can do.” I scold, that woman turns to me, guess its my turn, and I jab at her, but she slips behind me, grabs my waist, forces me down with her, fondles my breast with one hand, and rubs the stub on my vagina. I try standing up but, I can’t, I keep getting these strange feelings on my breasts, vagina, and my tail. Given that she’s behind me, she is sitting on my tail and her vagina is rubbing it, giving me an unusual warm feeling inside me. Every attempt to move an arm or a leg only ends in failure because of how weak it feels. Me? Weak? “THAT’S IMPOSIIIIIIBLE!” I yell out as I fall down, am I really tired because I’m rubbed in some parts of my body?! I notice that Thorn has gotten back up, ready to fight again. This cycle continues for a while, when one of us is down, the other tries taking her own, but every time, she uses that technique, I tried using it against her, but she kept overpowering me. This can’t be happening, I CAN’T LOSE! Me and Thorn decide to go at her together, I just wanna beat her. But because of our sluggish movements, she pushes me down near the wall, lifts Thorn by her legs so she is facing Thorn’s vagina, pins Thorn to the wall with her face on her vagina while she pins me to the wall with her own vagina, and all the while rubbing my tail with her feet. This technique, she prevents me from breathing through my mouth and does that thing on my tail which makes me gasp out for air, but I can’t How can this woman’s technique beat my own?! Am I losing again?! I can’t lose! I’m the strongest! “AAWAAAAA!” I manage to yell with Thorn as the vagina pressing onto my face pulled back. I do whatever I can to keep awake, but I just black out.

Splendie POV

Alright Splendie, you can do this. You can resist whatever corrupting acts that woman can pull. We’re the last, it’s like she is purposely doing this. I must be strong, for Beam, for the goddess, for Chanterral. Flare comes back with the beasts, unlike the humans and the elves who are relatively untouched, the beasts look like a mess, frazzled hair and is that drool on her mouth? “Well, I saved you for last, will you walk with me, or will I carry you?” Flare spoke. Seeing as to resisting may make things worse, I follow her with Beam, anxious as to what she plans to do to us. She led us to a cushiony room where we were sealed in with her. “So… what happens now?” I daringly asked, “I guess I’m supposed to rape you.” She replied as we tensed and prepared to resist her corruption before she used her tendrils to position me and Beam. We were prepared for anything, even the loss of our virginities. I’m currently sitting in the corner of the room while Beam is sitting on my lap with her back to the wall. Flare undoes her tendrils and moves closer to us as we brace for what she will do. She moves to her knees and kisses me first, pressing her lips onto mine. Trying to resist her, I put my hands on her breasts to push her away, and it succeeds. Once she is pushed, she turns to Beam and kisses her who after a few seconds, pushes her the same way I did, then she kisses me and the cycle repeats. I don’t even have to exert much energy because I just have to lightly push her to move her away. And when she is pushed back, she gives her next partner time to breathe before kissing her, she’s not being forceful at all. The way she is so gentle and caring in how she treated us before and now, it feels warm, strange, and nice. “Do you want me to stop?” Flare asked at one point. “Umm, yes, can you stop… raping us?” I say in confusion, did I sound disappointed at that? I would’ve been able to sense if she was using magic even with the castle hindering our abilities as magic sensory is a natural skill. Is this her way of corrupting? I don’t feel different… but I do feel warm. She sat down on a corner of the padded room before patting her lap and answering, “You may sit on my lap, Beam may sit anywhere she wants.” Ok, this is strange as I sat down on her lap in the same position that Beam was in while Beam sits in the center of the room, facing us. “So! Do you want to ask me anything?” Flare started. I wasn’t expecting this, but I did have some questions. “What are you after? What are your plans for Chanterral? And why do this to us?” “Well, I wanted a harem of beautiful women that I love, I really do mean it when I said I loved all of you. I don’t have much plans for Chanterral itself, after all, I just wanted all of you. And I did this because… I’m evil.” Flare answered. “You’re evil?” Beam said confused, “Yes, it is my job to be evil, I am a necessary evil.” Flare clarifies. I feel like if I ask further into this, I’ll only be more confused, so I asked a different question. “So, this ‘sex’ that you are doing with us, what are you trying to gain from it.” “Your love and affection, you are going to be my future brides, and while I love you, I want you to love me back, so I’m having sex with you.” Flare answered. “Um, was that really sex? It wasn’t what I was expecting.” Beam comments. “Were you disappointed? Did you want me to do more?” Flare replies. “Oh, no no, umm well…” Beam was at a loss of what to say, it’s just as confusing for her as it was for me. Deciding to break this awkward silence, I ask an important question, “Why did you tell me the truth when you kidnapped me?” “It’s so you don’t trust me completely.” What? Sensing my confusion, Flare continues, “If I stayed silent, then you would probably continue believing that I was once part of your church, so I thought that it would be better if you knew I lied.” That answer only gave me more questions, but before I could ask, Flare spoke up. “Well I think we’re done here, are you going to follow me or should I carry you?” I look at Beam, who just nods to me, leaving it up to me, I decided to walk back, we weren’t that tired. When we returned, Flare wished us goodnight before leaving. I decided to check everyone again as I think about Flare. I notice how everyone returned in a different state, Flare isn’t using us like some brothel, she’s giving each of us some sort of special treatment. It’s supposed to help them love her? I’m not sure how. Is she really an evil person… evil? What is evil in her? Too many questions, I decide to go to bed where Beam is. We at least have blankets, and although we are naked under the covers, I hug Beam for some comfort as I sleep.


	14. Improvement Since Our Last Session

3rd Person Omniscient

Everyone woke up the next morning, all having varying feelings about what happened. Erona was fully rested after waking up, she usually recovers quickly after exhaustion from beating monsters and helping others. Renmi was fine, but was irritated at what happened. Dewstring internally groaned at what she would have to do to get that sensation again. Mistdrop fumed at the idea of bending to someone’s command despite how good yesterday felt. Angler was grumpy because of how she lost to Flare, but she would never admit that. Thorn felt grumpy because Flare used some dirty tactic to beat her and Angler. Splendie stirred, physically recovered, but still mentally drained. And Beam steeled herself, but had trouble doing so because of her growling stomach. Breakfast was ready, but something different happened, when Erona prepared herself to feed Dewstring, but she stopped her. “Huh? Why don’t you want me to feed you?” Erona asked, “Well, you might be sore from what happened, so out of my generosity, I’ll eat myself.” Dewstring explained. Erona chose to just allow it and ate her own food while Mistdrop was still being fed by Renmi. There were some light discussions during the meal, but nobody brought up what happened the day before. Everyone also tried their best to avert their eyes from each other’s now nude bodies. Breakfast carried on until everyone was finished, Flare made her appearance at this point. “We’ll be doing ‘that’ again today, but it will be much later, it shall be in the same order as yesterday.” She announced before leaving. Everyone decided to prepare for their next session with Flare. Erona prepared herself to take on whatever Flare would do. Renmi had to wash Mistdrop. Dewstring reluctantly washed herself. Angler and Thorn trained in the oasis where they noticed a translucent cover over the oasis, making sure enough sun made it in to provide heat and sunlight, but providing enough cover for the sand to be comfortable. And Splendie and Beam contemplated what they were told. Eventually, it was time and Erona and Renmi were taken to the same room.

Erona POV

“I’ll do it!” I answer as Flare asked who she would take, she restrains Renmi the same way as before. Flare lays down on the floor before beckoning to me “While I am capable of pleasuring you, you should be able to do the same to me, so please do what you can.” Apparently, she’s giving me control, I must please her to keep her from Renmi, so I decide to crawl over to her, as my body is over her own, I kiss her. Since I was inexperienced at doing this, I tried imitating what Flare did to me last time, although it produced different results. At one point, I forgot why I was doing this, I almost lost myself in the odd sensation I felt as I was servicing Flare. I was surprised when milk came out of Flare’s breasts and realized that the milk, we drank at breakfast came from Flare. Was it tainted with anything? I can probably assume that it is the reason why I have milk in my breasts, but was there any other effects? I wasn’t sure what to think, but I did the best I could, yet Flare didn’t climax. I was too tired from trying to please Flare that I had to sit down and rest. “There’s no need to worry, you did your best, although does this mean that your submitting yourself to me if you willing do this?” Flare said. “No, I haven’t given up hope yet, for I am a hero for my kingdom and Chanterral, whatever you force me to do, I won’t yield to evil!” I declare. “That may be the case for now, but I did find something strange during your time here, not once have you ever spoken of your husband when I announced that you were to be my bride and part of my harem.” Flare countered. I was about to retort, but when I thought back to that time, she… she… she is right! Did I really forget my husband that easily?! “I didn’t talk about him because I was too busy trying to keep Renmi from you!” I answered. “If you really loved him, then what did you like about him?” Flare asked. “I-I liked how he was a hero like I am!” I said, but keeping aware of the stutter I did. “He also… he is… I…” I couldn’t come up with anything. “Y-you must’ve tampered with my mind while I was here!” I didn’t want to admit “that.” “But that would require the use of magic and the only magic I’ve used are my tendrils which is dark magic, not black magic.” Flare concludes. Am I really just making excuses at this point? Some part of me feels that her words can’t be denied. “Since you’ve rested a bit, you should be able to continue servicing me.” Flare brought up, breaking me out of my thoughts, I decided it’s better to take my mind off of what she said, even if doing this is how I do it. Unfortunately, I wasn’t sure on what to do so I asked Flare, “Um, is there anything in particular you want me to do?” “I do have something in mind.” Flare responds. She positions herself and myself so that while she is laying back with her leg lifted up, I’m sitting on her other leg while holding up her lifted leg, and in this position our vaginas are facing each other. She tells me to thrust forward, pull back, and thrust again for this position. “Ah~!” I squeak out when my vagina makes contact with Flare’s, I wasn’t expecting a sensation like that. I remember that I was suppose to repeat it and continue my movements, but each time we make contact, it felt strange and warm in my body. I eventually sped up, causing the feeling to increase. “W-W-Wha~ what… ngh~ is this position ngah~ suppose to be? Ah~!” I moan out. “Hm~ I believe that this is called shearing~.” Flare manages with a warm voice. Shearing? Oh… I get it, shears. We went on with me going faster and faster and getting hotter and hotter until I finally felt release. Renmi was also exhausted from struggling again. Flare thanked us for the service and we managed to stay conscious enough for us to be awake until she brought us to our bed. Before I fell asleep, Flare whispered into my ear: “Remember the reason why you married Foil.” Now she wasn’t using magic when she said this, but I could only be confused at this statement, but besides that I was too tired to think about it and started sleeping.

Dewstring POV

“You have done splendidly Dewstring. For that, you deserve a reward, however Mistdrop didn’t do a single thing. For that, your punishment will be to receive no service for this session.” Flare reported. “You cannot do this! I want to feel good again! You can’t deny me this!” Mistdrop complained, but Flare restrained and gagged Mistdrop, despite the gag, her muffled complains are still audible and visual. Flare produced a strange object in her hand, it was long, pretty thick, drooping down, and looked phallic. Already sensing my question, Flare answered, “This is something I’ve invented, I call it a piercing wand or pand (pawn-d) for short. It is designed to simulate a penis for the receiver and the giver.” She then inserts it into her vagina and rubs it a bit, making it straighten out, it was fairly large, but it seems like something I can take. I wasn’t sure what to think of this, but I did a lot of hard work for this, so I do deserve it. She pushes me into sitting down against a wall, lowers herself with her new wand, and starts grinding it against my lower mouth. From the repeated movements she was doing, I was increasingly getting warmer. She kept going until I got impatient, so I moved forward and pushed Flare over while landing on her pand. “UGH~” I yelled out due to taking the entire length as I straddle over Flare. The amount of pleasure I felt dazed me enough for Flare to reach over and pull me down onto her, she kept her hand around me back to keep me in place and pulled back and pulled in, bringing the wand back into me. “Ah~ Uh~ Ngh~ Gah~” I moan is succession for every thrust she gave me, it’s been so long since I’ve done this, yet I never thought it could feel this spectacular. I hug Flare back as she keeps pounding into me, increasing with speed. Flare takes it another step further by taking one of my breasts and putting into her mouth, suckling it. To my surprise, milk started coming out, since when did I start lactating? I wasn’t able to ponder this because my thoughts were interrupted by the added pleasure I was receiving. Eventually my body was reaching its limit, “AAAAH~!” A final moan was given as I climaxed as the pand ejaculated a warm fluid into me. All that buildup took up much of my energy, I don’t think I can have another go. “I’m hah… not going to… get pregnant from this… will I?” I asked. “Like I said, it only simulates, not imitates, you won’t get pregnant” Flare answered, that’s nice to know. Now that I realize it, Flare didn’t moan like I did during the sex and climax, why did that happen? I notice that Mistdrop has fainted due to struggling so much. I fell asleep as Flare began taking us back to our beds.

Angler POV

This time, I’ll beat her, I’ll show her who the real winner is. I’m back in that room with that woman, when the walls seal up, it felt like some kind of signal for us. We acted immediately and tried rushing her together, but she countered us and shoved us into the ground. The moment we hit the ground, she moved swiftly and inserted something into my vagina. When it was inside, it sent a strange signal throughout my body before fading. When we stood up, we saw that we had some sort of long object attached to our crotches. “What the heck are these?!” Thorn barked, “Just something to make this more fun.” She laughed. I don’t have time for this, so I try taking it out, only for a tiny yelp to burst from my mouth and a weird sensation to run across my body. I attempt to pull it out again only to produce the same results except that the object has started getting straighter and stiffer. Did she give us a penis? I wondered as I noticed that Thorn attempted the same thing only to get the same results. Regardless, we regained our senses and pounced her. We both managed to land on her, but despite out combined weight, she stood her ground and did not fall over. We were about to retaliate, but suddenly I felt a hand stroking me. It was a strange sensation as I’ve never had an appendage like this, but remember that the appendage that I’m “feeling” is inserted into my vagina. I can feel her stroking it and despite my best efforts I’m having trouble moving. I saw that Thorn is having the same struggle as I am. That woman then kneels down while stroking our… sticks and stops stroking mine, but then surrounds it with her mouth and moves backward and forward. “AWAAAWAA!” I yelp out, what is this stimulating feeling that I’m getting?! My legs are staying firmly planted in the ground as if weighed down and my arms lie limp at my sides, refusing to respond. Then the mouth on my stick is gone and replaced with a hand as Thorn’s stick is engulfed by a mouth. She alternates her partners, not giving us any break. The feeling just grew bigger and bigger, until she stopping using her mouth and starting increasing her speed with her hands. “AWAAAOO!” We both scream out as hot liquid flows through the stick we have and lands on that woman in copious amounts on her face, mouth, and breasts. When we finished, we both fell to our butts, but I wasn’t tired yet, I trained with Thorn who should also have energy left. She moved swiftly again, pushing me and Thorn closer and moving our posture to have my right leg over Thorn’s left leg, my left leg under Thorn’s right leg, and our sticks both standing close enough to be touching. Without giving us time to recover, our sticks our both surrounded by that woman’s breasts and the same feeling I felt was back, but even greater. Then the breasts started going up and down our sticks which further increased the feeling. Is… is this pleasure? Some beasts have sex to get a sensation called pleasure, but I didn’t really feel it as much when I had sex. With Thorn’s stick rubbing against mine and those breasts going up and down, I began to fall back, but stopped myself by somehow using my arms to support myself. However, her breasts started bouncing faster, eating away at my strength. I try holding out as much as I can, but then she starts licking my stick which causes the strength in my arms gave out as I fell to the ground, unable to move. I internally screamed at my muscles to start moving again, but to my frustration, I could only twitch. “AWAWAAAAOOO!” Eventually my… pleasure overwhelmed me and Thorn whom I heard her screaming with me and the hot liquid erupted from my stick again. I can’t believe she beat me again, but this time I didn’t even stand a chance, I got one hit, but that was her trap. I’m on a losing streak? “This… can’t… be… happening… I’m supposed to be… the strongest…” I muttered before blacking out.

Splendie POV

After what happened previously, I didn’t know what to expect this time. “Before we begin, I noticed that you haven’t eaten today either Beam.” Flare started. “It’s because you may have corrupted the food so it affects us in some way!” Beam said. “So, you’re saying that my magic is so miniscule that it can’t be detected in your meals? Even if that were the case, wouldn’t it not be enough to affect you?” Flare rebuts. “Well you’re certainly smarter than you look, you must’ve done something special!” Beam maintained her argument. “But even if that were true regardless, are you saying that your faith in the goddess is too weak to resist my corruption?” Flare countered. Beam gasped at this statement and could not come up with anything to say. It’s possible that Flare’s corruption may be stronger than our divine power, but as the priestesses of Solarum, we are supposed to be capable of braving whatever evil may face us no matter how vile it may seem. Beam realizing her mistake tried to fix it, “My faith in the goddess is absolute! I-If you’re challenging my faith, then I’ll eat your food.” Flare smiled at this before positioning us again, sitting me close to the wall, sitting onto my lap and wrapping her legs around me, and laying Beam down on our side and leaning on Flare’s lap. Flare gestured Beam to her breast, “My milk should give you enough sustenance for today.” “Why should I… fine… I’ll do it.” Beam muttered, grasped Flare’s breast, and starting sucking on it. Although she went slowly at first, she eventually started suckling harder, drinking more milk. I guess she was hungrier than she thought. My gaze on Beam was interrupted by a hand lifting my face to Flare’s face, she brought that same hand to the back of my head, leaned forward, and started kissing me while continuing to feed Beam. Unlike last time, I didn’t push her away, my face felt warm, then my body, then somewhere around my waist. I could feel the back of Beam’s head on my breasts as Flare’s lips kept contact with my own, hard enough to be pressed, but soft enough to be comfortable. She eventually pulled away to allow me to breathe, and once I regained my breathe, I started moving on my own, I initiated a kiss between us, but pressing with a little more passion than she did, my body started to loosen up, easing the tension I didn’t realize before. When I decided to pull away, Beam was lying on the floor, done drinking with a drowsy expression. That kiss I did with Flare, it made me feel warm and fluttery. Wait that kiss? Wait I’m the one who did that kiss! These feelings, my kiss, have I fallen for Flare?! This can’t be! I’m supposed to be the Grand Priestess, yet I’ve been corrupted by evil! My divine powers are… still here? That can’t be! Love is allowed within Solarum, but only if it is pure love, driven by love itself without lust. If someone were to fall to lust, then they’d lose their divine powers, but my powers are still here? It’s not just Flare’s body or who she is. I love both, I love Flare wholly. How could this be? My present divine power proves it, if I were to deny that love, then I’d be going against the goddess. After a swirl of emotions, one thing has been clear to me: I loved Flare and from what she told me, she loves me back, but not just me. Is her love really genuine? A Grand Priestess falling in love with an Evil Queen? Once I snapped out of my thoughts, Flare has already tucked us into bed. This revelation has drained so much of my energy that I started feeling drowsy. Choosing to stay awake a little longer, I tapped Beam and asked her what she thought of Flare. “I… still don’t trust her.” She replied. “But you can’t deny that it was good.” Beam’s only response to my words was silence and a red face. So, she’s starting to feel the same as me. For some reason I felt a tinge of joy before falling asleep.


	15. The Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a section of this while sleepy, so there may be a change in quality somewhere

3rd Person Omniscient

Everyone woke up to a new morning and breakfast proceeded like last time with Flare repeating herself, but there were some differences. Renmi was really irritated, but stays quiet. Mistdrop visibly angsty, but does not change her habits. Angler and Thorn are still enraged at their loss, so they train more. And Splendie and Beam were ingrained within their thoughts and having light blushing on their faces. Then came the sexing hour once more.

Erona POV

Unlike last time, we walked to the room with Flare since she controls this castle, running away didn’t seem like a chance. I noticed that Renmi kept glancing at me with a frowning expression. “Who shall it be this time?” Flare began. “I’ll do-“ “WILL YOU STOP THAT MOM!” Renmi cuts me off. “Renmi, please I don’t want you to endure this sort of stuff, so please-“ “NO MOM! STOP DOING THIS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS FOR ME TO WATCH YOU DO THIS?! IT’S NOT JUST THIS, EVERYTIME I WANT TO COMPLETE A QUEST, YOU HAVE TO PROTECT ME AND EVERYTIME THERE’S A MONSTER, YOU DON’T GIVE ME A CHANCE TO KILL IT! HOW AM I GOING TO BE A HERO LIKE YOU IF YOU DON’T LET ME GROW?!” Renmi burst out, all those words she said brought painful revelations to my past memories with Renmi, but her last sentence rang out to me, be a hero like me? And suddenly, I remembered what Flare told me, the reason why I married Foil, and the connection was made, then I despaired. After a pause of silence with Renmi awaiting my response and Flare watching in the background, I immediately hug Renmi as rain started falling. “I’m so sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t realize I’m sorry Renmi!” I repeated to Renmi who noticed my remorse tried calming me down, “Mother please it’ll be fine, we just need to talk this through.” “NO! IT’S NOT! I’M A TERRIBLE MOTHER AND WIFE, THE ONLY REASON WHY I MARRIED FOIL WAS BECAUSE I REALIZED THE INEVITABILITY OF MY DEATH, BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO LEAVE THE PEOPLE BEHIND, SO I HAD CHILDREN WITH HIM JUST SO SOMEONE CAN TAKE MY PLACE! I NEVER CONSIDERED HOW OTHERS FELT WHEN I WAS HARMED IN THEIR STEAD. WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT SOAR WOULDN’T BECOME A HERO, I FOCUSED MY EFFORTS ON YOU! I’M A FAILURE OF A MOTHER FOR THINKING THAT MY CHILDREN WILL BE WHAT I WANT THEM TO BE!” I shouted out, letting my emotions flow freely. I kept crying only hearing muffled noises until a sharp pain was on my cheeks, Renmi slapped me with tears in her eyes. “Mom… listen to me… I forgive you, I guess I never knew how painful it might be to realize that you can’t be there for anyone, but it’s a truth that all heroes have to face, we must brave the dangers that befall us regardless of what might happen. It is the duty and joy of keeping others safe and solving their problems that allows us to continue on. It’s ok for you to save me when I need it, but let me rescue you as well, I want to be a hero who can save others, like you.” I hugged Renmi and she hugged me back both of us feeling better.

After a few seconds, Renmi’s hand brushed to my lower back, “Mother, I love you.” “I love you too,” “No mom, I Love you.” Renmi asserted the Love, Huh? Anticipating my confusion, Renmi explains, “I love you as more than a daughter, there is a feeling that sparked within me when you first saved me when I was younger, I wanted to be someone who could stand by your side as a hero, but that feeling has evolved since I’ve grown. Your beauty is unchanged, your figure is what I desire, and your moans aroused me. At first, I felt this when I we were stripped naked, but now I can’t ignore this feeling, I won’t let this chance slip by! I love you mom!” Renmi explained with blazing eyes. My daughter love loves me? Before I say anything, I search my own feelings for the answer and I figure out what to say, “Renmi, my daughter, despite all the times I’ve held you back, in this moment, you’ve grown faster than I ever could have become, I see my daughter, but I also see a woman, a partner, and a hero. It seems that I still have much to learn in being a hero, so I’d like to be with you to learn duty from a hero and love from a woman, a partner if you would. I love you too Renmi.” At my words, Renmi picked me up in a bridal carry as the air got hotter around us, “Aren’t heroes supposed to get rewards when we save others~?” “All that talk about duty and joy and you act greedy, I’ll have to teach you about this later, but you are right that I have a reward for you~.” Our heads move closer and we kiss passionately and our tongues begin dancing with each other as lewd noises are passed through our mouths. When we pulled away, saliva was staining our mouths. I motioned to my breasts, “There is more to this reward, my hero~.” She dives into my breasts, still carrying me and sucking the milk from my jugs. “Mmnh~!” I noise out as Renmi added her tongue. After some time, I push Renmi away from my breast, shift myself into a standing position, face Renmi, and pounce on her, bringing her down with me on top of her and since the room is padded, the fall doesn’t hurt. “It’s not really a reward if you are the one giving it~.” I state. I briefly sucked on Renmi’s breasts which had no milk, but I kept doing it. Renmi, then sparked a conversation, “Mother~” “You may still call me mom, but if we are going to be intimate, it’s fine for you to call me by my name~.” “Erona.” “Yes?” “Please reward me, my Hero Queen Erona.” I haven’t heard that name in a long time. “Yes, my Hero Princess Renmi.” I then started shearing with Renmi. “Agh~ Ugh~ Ngh~ Gah~ Mnh~ Urk~ Hah~!” We both moaned out with increasing intensity and volume as our thrusts got faster and hotter. In the increasing heat, I leaned forward and kissed Renmi and held it as we both received our orgasm, muffled by each other’s mouths. I get off Renmi and laid by her side. That felt amazing. We were both exhausted, not enough to fall asleep, but enough to feel drowsy. We then, remembered that Flare was in the room with us. We both get up and looked to Flare who was leaning against the wall, keeping her eyes closed, and smirking. What we also noticed was the stream of liquid freely flowing down her legs. We both realized how this all happened in the first place. “I could only imagine that this was all your doing, you kidnapped us, announced that we belong to you, and had sex with my mother in front of me. If you never did that, then I might’ve hated my mother. Thank you.” Renmi spoke. “And if this never happened, I would’ve never realized my nonexistent love, noticed my daughter’s pleas, and continued to be blinded by my heroism, if I kept on going like that, I might’ve just sacrificed myself without thinking of the consequences. Thank you.” I finished. We both got to our knees and pledged, “Evil Queen Flare of the Oathen Kingdom, I, Hero Queen Erona pledge to be in your harem and accept you as my wife and lover.” “Evil Queen Flare of the Oathen Kingdom, I, Hero Princess Renmi pledge to be in your harem and accept you as my wife and lover.” “You may stand, my future brides.” Flare declared, we both comply and Flare hugs us when we do, so we hug her back, this time with love. “I love you Flare.” We both say. “And I love you too, Queen Erona and Princess Renmi, now please get some rest, you’ll need it.” Flare finishes. We followed Flare back to our beds, holding her hand and both received a peck on our lips when we were tucked in. For once, in the time I was here, and maybe in a long time, I slept happily, and I’m certain Renmi did so as well.

Dewstring POV

I noticed something strange when the humans were brought back, they were… holding hands with Flare and smiling? Now they’re acting like they love each other. These were the thoughts I had as I chose to walk to my destination with Flare who is carrying Mistdrop. When we arrived at the room, Flare congratulated me again and scolded Mistdrop for doing a poor job. The only difference now and before is that Flare didn’t restrain Mistdrop. Mistdrop started having a fit, shouting her usual complaints. After hearing it so many times, I decided to speak up. “Mistdrop, you did not do as Flare suggested, so you don’t get what you want.” “But I want it! Tell her that I should get it!” Mistdrop whined. “I can’t decide anything around here, Flare is the one who kidnapped us and owns this place.” I explained. “YOU KNOW WHAT MOM! I ONLY CARED ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME WHAT I WANTED! I HATE YOU!” Mistdrop screamed, my heart cracked when I heard that. How could she act this spoiled?! Thinking that she can get whatever she wanted… wait… I was acting like that too! Back in the tree castle, I was also spoiled. I then remember Flare’s suggestion and how I was refreshed on the value of hard work unlike Mistdrop who grew into a spoiled life. What went wrong? Then it hit me, after the funeral of my husband, I was a wreck, I wasn’t in the best state to govern my kingdom. That was when Pineshot told me that he would take care of things and ease my pains. But when I decided that it was time to take responsibility, Pineshot told me that I should rest more and for me to make sure that I really was fine, I can’t believe I accepted it. How could I have not seen it, Pineshot was keeping me where he wanted me while he did as he pleased. I became spoiled and so did Mistdrop. In my revelation, I snapped back into reality where my daughter was facing away from me, not wanting to talk. “What have I done?! How am I supposed to fix this?” I despaired, “You should do what a kind, but firm parent should do, discipline your child.” Flare suggested. Discipline Mistdrop, yes, there is no other person other than me who can do this. Flare produced a bucket of water from the walls, “I will allow the use of magic for this moment.” I thanked her as I felt the familiar feeling of magic within me. “Mistdrop, apologize to your mother right now.” I asserted, she remained silent, so in response, I grabbed her, pulled her down onto me as I sat down, positioned her so her stomach is over my legs, and bound her hands and feet with water. “W-What are you doing?! You are my moth- AAAAAH!” Mistdrop yelped as I smacked her butt, remembering how Flare did that to me when I complained. “Apologize to your mother.” “I won’t AAAAAH!” I smacked her again, “Whenever you open your mouth without my permission, you will be spanked.” I state. “You can’t AAAAAH!” This continued on for about twenty-seven spankings before she finally remained silent. “Apologize to your mother, Mistdrop.” “I-I’m… I’m… sorry… mother.” Mistdrop finally said with a rear as flushed as her face. “Good, now listen to me or I’ll start spanking again, Mistdrop, I apologize for spoiling you so much. You need to understand that you can’t get everything in the world. Some things in life have to be earned by your own hands, you cannot have father back and just because we are royalty doesn’t mean that we have everything. You can’t ask for everything from the most expensive food to the simple rags. I’m sorry Mistdrop.” “B-But that can’t be true!” Mistdrop persisted. It seems like I have to discipline her again, I consider how to do so and remember something important. I manipulate the water so Mistdrop is hanging in the air, has her legs spread apart, and has a wheel of water under her. I silently thank Flare for giving me this idea and started spinning the wheel. “Mistdrop, do you feel sorry for what you did to the servants and me?” “Why should I, I deserve what I get!” That response prompted me to lower her onto the spinning wheel which softly, but constantly grinded on her vagina. “Oh oh… OAAA?! What is this feeling?! Something is just building up inside me, but it’s not coming out and I don’t like this!” Mistdrop said after a minute passed. “Think about what you did to your servants and to me, think about how we felt.” This cycle continued on with Mistdrop saying that she’s sorry, but not fully grasping the lesson I want to teach her. After eleven minutes of the waterwheel, Mistdrop finally expressed remorse, “I’M SORRY! I THREW MY FOOD AT MY SERVANTS IF IT DIDN’T PLEASE ME AND I SAID I HATED MOTHER WHEN I DIDN’T. I’M A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR TREATING MY SERVANTS AND MY MOTHER LIKE TOOLS TO ME! I’M SORRY!” I satisfied Mistdrop’s climax by removing the wheel and shoving two of my fingers into her vagina, given her release. She screamed loudly before slumping down and panting.

I let her down soon after her climax. “M-M-Mother… if… hah… I can’t get… everything I want… there’s just one thing I still can’t let go… mother I want your love!” Mistdrop declared. “Of course, I love you, there’s a reason why I did this.” I replied, but Mistdrop wasn’t satisfied with my reply, “No that’s not what I meant… I’ll just show you!” Mistdrop sat herself up, faced me as I was still sitting, put her hands on my head, and kissed me. “I want you mother, you were the only one who spoke for me who cared for me when I was younger, I wanted to say this for so long, but I kept feeling strange and warm and it prevented me from speaking. I love you mother.” Mistdrop declared after pulling back. My own daughter loved me, not just as her mother, but as a woman. I’m not sure how to feel about this… no I do know how I feel, even in my spoiled state, I could tell that the servants were displeased with me, Mistdrop was the only one who stayed with me. I’ve worked so hard to make her happy and if loving her as a woman would make her happy, then I should be happy to for allowing her such joy. Looking at her relaxed face as opposed to her spoiled face, I notice that she certainly is a beauty… huh was that statement narcissistic? As a response, I kissed her back, “If you want to love me, then you should be prepared to work for it.” “I worked for that kiss, didn’t I?” “You stole that kiss, so I’d have to discipline you on stealing.” “And what you did isn’t stealing?” “You were expecting it.” Having enough of the banter, we both kissed. After kissing, I formed a paddle out of water, “I’m sorry for hurting you so much, I’ll make it up to you by sharing your pain.” Mistdrop responded by taking my shoulders and pulling me down onto her and wrapping her arms and legs around me as she lay under me, “Lovers are meant to do things, together right? I want to feel it with you.” I smiled at how much she changed and reared back the paddle, and smacked it across our plump rears. “Ah~ Mn~ Oh~!” Unlike the previous spanking which was rough, this one was more forgiving, I gave time for both of us to recover. The look she gives when she’s spanked and after she’s spanked, the sounds she makes, and the feeling of my breasts rubbing against her feels so sexy and warm, I’d imagine that she’s thinking the same as she looked at me. We keep going until my magic ran out and the water lost form, we still had enough energy for one more climax, so I sat us up and positioned my hand over her vagina and her hand over mine. “We should share our love too, whenever you hit the right spot, you’ll feel it in yours.” I spoke as we began moving our fingers about in each other’s lower caverns. Anytime she hit the right spot, it traveled to my hand and went back to her, and anytime I hit the right spot, it traveled through her hand and went back to me. This repeated with increasing speed, then when we crashed our lips once again when we were about to reach our orgasms. “MMMPH!” Two muffled sounds of pleasure rang out in the room. Then we finally collapsed with some energy left. Once we were satisfied, we realized where we were and why we were here. We worriedly looked at Flare, but we didn’t need to worry at all. I should’ve anticipated this. Flare planned this all along given the smirk and the drizzle starting to drop from her cave. We walked to Flare and thanked her, “If it wasn’t for you, I would just be in the tree castle, getting what I want, but never truly being satisfied with my life. Thank you.” “If it wasn’t for you, I would continue to be manipulated by my own court guard, continue spoiling my daughter, and brought us back to our senses, you went far beyond a servant’s thinking and did us a favor we never asked for, but are glad happened. Thank you.” We both kneel to Flare and pledged to her, “Evil Queen Flare of the Oathen Kingdom, I, Elven Queen Dewstring pledge to be in your harem and accept you as my wife and lover.” “Evil Queen Flare of the Oathen Kingdom, I, Elven Princess Mistdrop pledge to be in your harem and accept you as my wife and lover.” “I belong to you and you alone. I love you Flare.” We decreed. “And I belong to you as well, Queen Dewstring and Princess Mistdrop, let’s take you to bed.” Flare finished. Now I understand why the humans were so happy, maybe the others can feel that way too. We were pretty tired, so I carried Mistdrop and Flare carried me as I carried Mistdrop when we went back to our beds. We slept happy, not because of the comfy bed, but because of our newfound love.

Angler POV

Third time’s the charm or is it fourth time since this is my fourth time with her. Other than that, I’m back in the room with Thorn and ready to go again. We both waste no time and try rushing her faster than before, but she dodges. Unlike the last time when she used those strange techniques, she used her tendrils to restrain us. “I figured you’d do something like this again.” Thorn said. Ignoring thorn, she spoke, “Why do you care so much about winning? You should be expected to lose some and win some.” “That’s because I’m never lose, not to you or anyone.” “But isn’t competition more than just winning and losing?” “NO! WINNING IS WHAT MATTERS FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME.” I yelled at her response. “Wait, Angler, isn’t this about being fair?” Thorn asked. “No, fairness does not matter when you lose.” “Why are you saying that? Isn’t the reason for you telling me the story of that man because you hated cheating?” “I do dislike it, but when it comes to winning or losing, it doesn’t matter, either their smarter or you’re dumber.” “What’s the point of winning when you don’t even do it the right way.” “There IS no RIGHT WAY THORN! When he beat me, I beat him back with the same techniques.” “If those techniques are so good then why did you lose with the same techniques to her?” “I ONLY LOST BECAUSE SHE GOT LUCKY!” “YOU LOST BECAUSE YOU KEEP DOING THE SAME THING!” “THE SAME THING IS WHAT GOT ME TO BECOME THE STRONGEST OF PEAK!” “EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT EVERYONE IN PEAK HATES YOU!” “THEY JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND STRENGTH!” “THINKING LIKE THAT IS WHY YOU LOSE!” “I… DON’T… L-Lose…” I stutter as the momentum of the conversation shifts. “I… can’t… l-l-lose.” I try maintaining a strong stance, but all the statements she said about me are true. I can feel moistness within my eyes. “Angler are you about to?” “NO! I’M… I’M… I am going to cry.” And for once in a long time, I willingly lost. During my tears, Thorn asked me, “So… do you want to tell me something? Anything?” Knowing that my façade will no longer work, I let out everything. “When that man, the one who birthed you, beat me I accepted the loss, but later I found out that he cheated. When I finally beat him back and banished him from the family, you were already born. Even if I beat him later, you were proof of his win, even when I won later, I always remembered that day. I HATED IT! I hate how he beat me. I hate how he felt no regrets doing it. Honor doesn’t matter when the disgrace already happened. I decided to just take everything head on, no need to be swayed by anything, just believe that nothing will stop you. And eventually that lead me to being the Beast Queen. I try teaching you to be more like me, so you aren’t like him. B-B-Because I hate how you remind me of him, but I hate myself even more for thinking that way!” Thorn processed everything I said before responding, “Angler… I… I never knew you were hiding so many feelings from me. But through what you’ve told me, I understand now. I understand that my own system of honor is flawed. But, while it is true that you can lose because someone cheated, it is also possible to lose fairly. Not everyone will take their loss as a loss, but rather a win for later. Cheating is inevitable, but learning is guaranteed. I forgive you because you’ve shouldered a burden I never knew” Hearing those words lifted a weight from my shoulders.

I felt lighter, but before I could thank her, she began speaking. “And most importantly, I’m not that man, I’m Thorn, your daughter, allow me to prove it to you.” Thorn moved and hugged me, pressing our chests against each other, “Did that man love you?” “No.” “Then feel my heartbeat.” It’s beating… beating fast! This isn’t any ordinary heartbeat! This is the heartbeat of someone in love! “You know this heartbeat don’t you, did you listen to your own heartbeat?” Thorn suggested. My own heartbeat is also beating in love! Then this means! “Then you know what this means, I can feel yours and you can feel mine, Angler, even though you’re my mother, I’m in love with you. Your strength was always something that I admired, I yearned for muscles like yours, and body is breathtaking. To tell you the truth, I often lose to you because I’m always distracted by your body. Your mind may deceive and trick you, but your heart is always true.” Thorn said. Now that I think about her more, the more her words are right. She is a strong beast whose resolve will one day beat me. Thorn is the type of person I’d partner with to the very end. “Why don’t we have a competition right here? From the field to the bed?” Thorn suggested, “Are you sure? It’s my body that always gets the better of you.” I smirk, “It’s an obstacle that I must overcome to beat you, we will get into a position and the first one to orgasm loses.” I agreed and we positioned ourselves so I was lying on the ground with Thorn on top of me with her vertical lips near my face and mine near her own. “Begin.” We dive into each other’s cavern, exploring to the fullest it with our tongues. Our muffled moans only stimulate each other further as we continued our assault. Our ferocity increased with each passing second, many minutes passed with neither of us giving out. I was steadily reaching my limit and I didn’t know if I could hold out much longer, however I notice Thorn’s tail. Remembering a past experience, I grabbed the tail and began stroking it. “MMPH?!” A muffled yelp was heard, with my advantage, Thorn orgasmed first making it my win, then I orgasmed as Thorn was still in her own orgasm. “That’s cheating.” Panted Thorn, “Expect loss, gain wisdom.” “I’ll be doing this to you next time. So… you see the difference between me and him? Could he have pleasured you as much?” “No, you certainly are your own person, only someone I love could ever do this to me… love?” At my last statement, we both remembered the one who brought us here. We both get up and stand before her as my heartbeat held the rhythm of love, so even with this woman… no Flare… I loved her and never realized it, I loved the one who humiliated me and I love my own daughter, what strange circumstances, but I won’t complain. It was slightly difficult looking at Flare’s face when a river was flowing down her legs. Thorn expressed her gratitude “You’re the one who started our argument, but you’re also the one who helped me realize a hidden side of my mother, if this never happened, I would’ve loathed her without knowing a thing. Thank you, Flare.” I expressed mine as well, “If you didn’t beat me up, humiliate me and my daughter, and forced my emotions out of me, the beasts of Peak might’ve harmed me or Thorn and I’d continue my feelings of self-hatred. Thank you, Flare.” We fall to our knees and pledged, “Evil Queen Flare of the Oathen Kingdom, I, Beast Queen Angler pledge to be in your harem and accept you as my wife and lover.” “Evil Queen Flare of the Oathen Kingdom, I, Beast Princess Thorn pledge to be in your harem and accept you as my wife and my lover.” “You’ve tamed a beast we never knew we had and for that, we will submit to you, the strongest of us” “I will take good care of you and please do get along with the others. Now let’s move back.” Flare concluded, we followed with our tails wagging. Without anything to bother me, I slept without any trouble.

Splendie POV

Something unusual was going on, once a session was finished, they all come back much happier than before. Did their feelings change for Flare? Is the same going to happen to me and Beam? I wasn’t sure. At least Beam ate breakfast this time. I do find it alarming how we got used to seeing each other’s naked bodies. We return to the room and await whatever Flare may bring. Flare started by taking my hands and putting them on her breasts, prompting me to feel them, so I do. “What are you doing Splendie? Is she affecting you? Have you lowered your guard around her?” Beam questions. It’s probably a bad idea to dodge this question, so I answered honestly, “Beam, the truth is that, I’m in love with Flare, I realized this the last time we were here, but despite what I did with Flare, my divine powers remained. This love is pure for Flare, I can’t deny that.” “What?! How could she?! Maybe she’s just manipulating you! Just like Priest Shine!” “What?! Priest Shine?” Why would Priest Shine? “I noticed that Priest Shine has been embezzling money and claiming that some people are in need of divine punishment.” Beam finished. Lying is one of the sins in Solarum and punishment is clearly reflected by pain and a mark that stays until the truth is revealed. Since Beam doesn’t suffer, she’s right?! Priest Shine, the one who found me and raised me to become the Grand Priestess has only been manipulating me?! This truth morphed my memories of the past into painful moments. I never was chosen by Solarum, I was chosen to be a tool. However, one bit of truth hurt me the most, “Beam… why didn’t you tell met this… is it because you don’t trust me? You’re my protégé, we are supposed to support each other.” At this statement, Beam’s face of anger shifted into a face of horror, “I… I… You’re right… I didn’t trust anyone, not even you.” Rain fell on both of us as we despaired at our own revelations. I looked at Beam who was as lost as when I first found her… Can I really help her? Then I remembered Flare’s first truth and a new sense of clarity flowed through me. I’ll… I’ll help her, even if she doesn’t trust me, it’s my job as her teacher to help her when she needs me. If we are to be better, then we must fix our mistakes, and if it can’t be done alone, it should be done together. I embraced Beam and comforted her, brushing my hand against her head. “Why are you doing this? I’ve betrayed you! I shouldn’t be your protégé!” Beam cried, I consoled her, “Beam, it’ll be alright, not every mistake can be reversed, but not every mistake is impossible to fix. We suffered through the same medium, yet with different methods. I trusted anyone who was part of the Grand Cathedral without any question and you distrusted anyone who might harm you. I now understand that not everyone can be trusted, but if I look hard enough, I’ll find someone who I can truly trust.” “And… Everyone can be trusted, but only with the right judgement.” Beam finished for me and hugged me back, thanking me.

“Splendie, I have something to confess.” Beam said, I allowed her to speak, “When you found me, you were the first and only person to ever reach out to me, everyone else ignored me when I was abandoned by my guardians. You’re one of the few people I’d ever want to be around because to me… This may sound wrong but, I think of you as both a mother and someone I can love as a woman.” Beam is telling the truth so, Beam loves me? Beam loves me. Beam loves me! Another revelation hit me with those words. “Beam… you’ve always stood by my side from Solarum to here. To me, our partnership felt like more than just fate, your words confirmed it, I can’t deny it either, I see you as a daughter and a lover.” With these words, we sealed our relation by bringing our mouths together. When we stopped kissing, we didn’t really have much experience in this sort of acts, but I did remember something that happened with Erona. I had Beam sit down with me and I pressed our breasts together. When our nipples collided, “Ah~!” The same feeling sparked through Beam’s and my own body. Deciding to keep going with this, I held my breasts and guided my nipples to feel around Beam’s, it created even more pleasure between us as I teased and prodded at her nipples. She chose to mimic me and guided her own breasts to dance with my own. This continued until I reached some sort of pressure inside me, I had to release it as Beam appeared to feel the same, so to release it I hugged Beam and kissed her while pressing our nipples directly, “Nnngh~!” We both released that pressure as we felt it through each other’s mouths. Despite what we did, my divine power remained, as did her own, we do love each other. We noticed the other person in the room and remembered why we were here. Flare, an Evil Queen? She did kidnap us, but she also helped us, a necessary evil as it seemed. There was an unmissable waterfall falling from Flare’s legs and she wasn’t even trying to hide it. “Oh dear, I can feel it too Splendie, and my divine power confirms it.” Beam said, realizing her feelings for Flare. We stood before Flare to give her our Blessing, “If you never imprisoned us, stripped us, and forced us to question ourselves, I would’ve continued being mistrustful of anyone and stayed lonely. Thank you.” Beam said. “If I stayed at Solarum, I would’ve continued to be manipulated by someone I trusted and stayed blissfully unaware. Thank you.” I said before we both kneeled before Flare, “Evil Queen Flare of the Oathen Kingdom, I, Grand Priestess Splendie pledge to be in your harem and accept you as my wife and lover.” “Evil Queen Flare of the Oathen Kingdom, I, Grand Priestess Protégé Beam pledge to be in your harem and accept you as my wife and lover.” “I never imagined that I’d fall in love with two people or that the ones I’ve fallen for are also in love with each other, but this is the truth, we love each other and you, Flare.” I concluded. “It certainly is a reality, one that I share. The physical and mental exhaustion must be too much, you should get some rest. We went back with Flare in between me and Beam while Flare’s arms were draped over our shoulders and Beam’s hand was holding mine behind Flare’s back. We did not need to worry anymore when we slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We can't ever understand our own lives unless we are taken away from it" ~Flare


	16. Taking Care of the Past

3rd Person Omniscient

Everyone woke up, much better than they ever remembered. Breakfast was ready, but there was one difference, Flare was seated on a newly added seat. Nobody objected to her joining and began conversing as they ate. “So… she charmed you, didn’t she?” Erona started. “She is smarter.” Dewstring nodded. “She is stronger.” Angler agreed. “She is wiser.” Splendie added. Erona noticed how each mother is closer to their daughters and may acting a little intimate, so she asked Dewstring about it, “Did anything happen between you two?” “We learned a lot about ourselves and each other. The same goes for you? I remember seeing your daughter looking angry last time I saw her. How are you two now?” Dewstring replied with a faint blush. “Well…” Erona trailed off trying to think of an explanation. Renmi decided that their relationship shouldn’t be hidden, so she tapped Erona to get her attention and kissed her in front of everyone, “We’re intimate lovers.” Erona with a red face looked at Dewstring for her response, she was just as red as she is before speaking, “Well… actually to tell you the truth, I had sex with my daughter.” She did that too? Erona thought before looking to the others if her suspicions are correct. “We went all night.” Angler said without a beat. “Our divine powers confirmed it.” Splendie said firmly. “So… is this sort of thing common?” Erona asked “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like this, we might be the very few to think such a way.” Splendie spoke with everyone else giving their support. “So… Flare, what are we doing today?” Erona asked. When everyone heard this, their thoughts started going wild, a warmth was felt in their body, and some even had to cross their legs. “You all agree to stay by my side correct?” Everyone gave their firm approval on Flare’s question. “I will be taking you to your respective kingdom to say goodbye and give closure since you’ll be living here with me. I’ll temporarily give you back your clothes for this.” Everyone thought about this before agreeing, there were some unfinished business left to do. Flare had decided the order in the same way as before. The humans were the first to depart.

Erona POV

It was surreal, going back to Plenti. Being carried and flown again gave a different experience compared to when I was being kidnapped. Sure, when me and Renmi stay with Flare, two heroes may be gone, but as long as there is evil, there will always be a hero to stop it. Flare cloaked us, so nobody would see us and flew us directly to the throne room where Foil was doing paperwork, no guards were present likely because they were sent to help the kingdom. Once we were inside, we were all uncloaked. Upon seeing us, Foil got to his feet and drew his sword. “Erona! Renmi! You’re alright! You! We meet at last! Prepare to die Evil Queen!” Flare began running. “Foil stop!” “Stop Father!” But he didn’t even listen to us and leapt straight for a downward slash onto Flare. CLANG! Mine and Renmi’s sword intercepted his in an X formation and we pushed him back. Even if Flare would’ve been able to take a hit like that, we didn’t want to see the sword harm her. “Erona! Renmi! What are you doing?! Oh, I see, you’re under her control! Release them Evil Queen!” Foil barked. “Foil! Please listen to us! We just want to talk! There’s no need for us to fight!” I pleaded. “Talk? With evil? Why talk with evil?! There’s only one thing to do with evil and that’s to kill it!” Foil charged once more, and we clashed. As we fought Foil, we tried convincing him that Flare can be trusted. “Foil, if Flare is evil, then why didn’t anyone die in the battle?” “That’s just a ruse, so she can enslave us all!” “Father, please understand that just because she is evil doesn’t mean that she will harm us!” “Evil is only what it is! Something that heroes are meant to slay!” “A good leader should listen to reason, rather than take action first!” “Reason with evil so that it can corrupt me? Never!” “Father, the royal family is trained to sense black magic, why do you continue this if there shouldn’t be any black magic controlling us?” “Evil always finds a way, just like how a hero will do the same!” Nothing we said convinced Foil to give up. We pushed Foil back one more time who is winded from how much he is exerting himself. Foil then spoke “Your grasp on my family is great, but I have the ability to dispel such control!” “Wait, Foil don’t do that!” I yell, knowing what will happen. “Father, whatever it is you are thinking, stop it!” Renmi tried pleading. “I’ll do whatever it takes to free my family! Even if it takes my life!” Foil announced before using Life Cancel, a spell capable of canceling any magic spell at the cost of the user’s life. Foil used it on us only for nothing to happen because we were never under any control, but the damage was done, Foil was going to die. “Foil, do you understand now? We could’ve just talked.” I stated. “Impossible, nobody should be able to resist that spell, but listen here Evil Queen! There will always be another hero to rise to beat you! You haven’t won!” Foil gave his last words before falling.

Oh Foil, I can’t help but notice how much of my past self was reflected in him, to not think of how we felt when he did that. “Aren’t you mad that I didn’t stop him?” Flare asked, breaking the pause of silence for Foil’s passing.” I sighed before solemnly speaking, “Foil… he was always like this, before we even arrived here, I had an inkling of what might happen.” “Father is the one who encouraged me to go, huh, he encouraged his own daughter to go after an Evil Queen on her own. He allowed me to go because I acted like he would, but a hero like him would die before they could help anyone.” Renmi added with a downcast face. “Even if he was stopped this time, it wouldn’t have mattered the next time.” That voice… Soar! I look to see Soar, standing in the doorway, “Mother… sister… it’s good to see you again, although I am sad to see that Father is gone. But it’s fine… when I realized what was happening here, my intervention wouldn’t have mattered because he would only have hastened this outcome.” Regardless, I walk to my son to comfort him, followed by Renmi. “Soar, I’m sorry for forcing my ideals of heroism over you.” Soar processed what I said before speaking himself, “It’s okay mother, I am glad that you and Renmi appear to have changed for the better.” Flare then decided to interject, “So, Prince Soar, you aren’t afraid of an Evil Queen?” “Evil is merely a perception, I was scared when the monsters attacked but there were several specific details that I noticed from the attack that prove that you don’t have malicious intent. The first detail was that the monsters didn’t actively attack anyone, they did retaliate, but only incapacitated the people. The second detail was the damages the monsters did, when I assessed the damage, I found that the monsters did not attack critical structures in the castle that would serve as a strategic target. The third detail were the casualties, when I checked numerous times, the casualties always amounted to zero. And I guess the fourth detail is that you both are here, unharmed, and changed for the better. When I realized that there was a commotion in the throne room, I ordered all the soldiers to allow me to take care of it. And as for father’s death… I’ll take care of it and I’ll ensure that you weren’t here, the kingdom wouldn’t understand what happened here.” My goddess, I never knew how far Soar’s studying has gone! He’s already taking responsibility! While the reunion was nice, I had to tell Soar what we’re going to do, “Soar, Me and Renmi will be staying with Flare.” Soar stirred in his mind before speaking, “That is fine, I can now truly confirm she’s not a bad person being that I just now met her, but please visit me when you can, I am your son.” “Are you sure about this Soar? The kingdom will be your responsibility.” I check Soar’s stance, he reaffirmed his stance, “With all honesty, I’ve been preparing for some time to become a king. I believe that if Plenti had the same type of king for too long, the vulnerabilities that king shared with their predecessors and passed onto their successors would only get worse. I’m confident in my skills to handle this kingdom, leave it to me.” He certainly has grown despite receiving little help from his parents. I too feel that he is capable of leading Plenti. I look to Renmi who nods at me, “Flare, let’s go, we’ve finished our business here.” Flare nodded and took us back the same way as before. When we returned, we both disrobed each other’s clothing. Before we went to our bedrooms, Flare told us that there’d be a meeting once everyone was finished with their visit, and as we nodded and went for the bedrooms, Flare slapped our rears before actually exiting. We’ll get her later for that.

Dewstring POV

Going back to my kingdom was a strange sensation, at first, I just wanted to return to the lifestyle I wanted, but now I want to leave it behind. Flare kept us cloaked as we reached the royal chambers where Pineshot was alone, but Fogwolf was watching. “Finally, after so many years of torture, the throne finally belongs to the archers and the archers alone! Getting rid of the royal family was far too easy!” Seriously? Monologuing when someone could be hearing? For someone like him, having to deal with our constant nagging must be torture. He must seriously think he’s already won. Fogwolf decided to intervene at this point, “PINESHOT! Is what you said true?!” “Ah, Fogwolf, are you defying your new king? Disobeying my orders will bring death!” Fogwolf doesn’t listen and begins firing spells at Pineshot who uses his bow and arrows. Fogwolf appears to be losing however, “Are you sure you’re fully rested Fogwolf? Refusing to rest is defying my orders again.” At this point we decided to uncloak and intervene, my magic and Mistdrop’s arrows surprise Pineshot. “Ah?! Queen Dewstring?! Princess?! This is… er…” Pineshot tries to explain, but I don’t give him any chance, I just command a blob of water to smack him across the head, knocking him down and out. I’ve had enough of your words.

“Queen! Princess! You’re alright! And you!” Fogwolf immediately checked us before putting himself in between us and Flare. We told him to stand down which he did. “Fogwolf, I must apologize for allowing such a thing to happen.” I apologize. “Fogwolf, I must also apologize for overworking you and the servants.” Mistdrop apologizes. Fogwolf was surprised at our change, “Queen, you’ve, you’ve returned to how you were before.” How I was before, that was when my husband was alive. When he died, everyone told me it was food poisoning, but Fogwolf alone told me it might’ve been intentional. Pineshot took advantage of my mourning. “If you’re here, then are you going to reclaim the throne?” Fogwolf asked, I tell him the truth, “I’m afraid that me and my daughter are only here to finish our business here and say goodbye. And to explain, given how many years I allowed this to happen, what we did to the servants, and the fact that none of the servants confided in us, it is better if we don’t return to the throne. With all honesty, I think you’re more suited for it.” Fogwolf contemplated my words before answering, “Very well, if it is your word, then I shall obey, Pineshot and his corrupt servants will stand before Solarum’s courts.” I thank him, but before I ask Flare to take us back, Mistdrop decided to ask one more question, “Why did you continue serving us if we acted to spoiled?” Fogwolf gave his answer, “Because the first reason being the respect and orders from your father and the second reason being that I believed within the good within you, even if you acted such a way, I hoped that good in you would one day come out, and to my joy it has.” Satisfied with her answer, we both signaled Flare to take us back. Once back inside, we stripped of our clothes rather slowly due to how we both kept pausing to look at each other, especially when our breasts bounced out. Flare told us about the meeting before lifting her bikini and flashing her breasts as it bounced as well. As if we haven’t seen her breasts, but it did bounce really well.

Angler POV

Being carried is nice now that I’m not struggling. There wouldn’t be much to take care of in Peak, but our tent should be taken down since we won’t be living there anymore. However, upon seeing my tent, I noticed that it was being used by someone. Me and Thorn are the only family, so anyone using that tent is going against the rules of independence. I guess it’s time to enforce some rules. A beast stood at the entrance to stop anyone from entering, I just took his head and force it into the ground, putting him to sleep. We enter the tent and we see him. He is partying in my tent with some friends of his, “Welcome back! Looks like I’m the Beast King again! Are you going to reclaim it?” He taunts, “Nah, I just want to beat you up, down, left, right, and anyplace where it hurts.” “Things aren’t how it once was! Boys, let’s do this!” He and his men get up to fight me, “If he won’t fight fair neither will we! Flare! Allow us to handle this!” Thorn stood at my back, Flare nodded before commenting, “Very well, but if they do attempt to touch me, I’ll retaliate without hesitation.” It’s us against a group of beasts, the flow of battle is coming back, all that pent-up energy will be released. As they charge us, we worked in tandem with each other, catching fists we don’t see, vaulting over each other’s back, and dealing blows together. They didn’t stand a chance, especially if these weak men were trained by a weaker man. That man disappeared during the fight and reappeared wearing armor, so he isn’t even trying to hide his cheating. We tried harming him, but his armor absorbed our attacks. “Hah! Nothing matters if I just win! You’ve got nothing that can harm me!” He taunted again, I looked around for something to help and found it, so I signal Thorn who understood my plan. We guided his movements towards a certain point, waited for his balance to become vulnerable due to his armor, and shoved him towards our target. “I didn't because I am stronger, you lost because you are weak, far weaker than any beast.” I finish. “You may be the man who birthed me, but you’ll never be the man who made me.” Thorn finishes. He ended up stumbling towards Flare who swatted him with her backhand hard enough to break his armor and send him sailing out of the tent’s wall. It’s too bad we couldn’t give him anymore parting words, but I’d imagine he broke a few bones from that hit. “You did really well, you admitted that you couldn’t beat him and resorted to another method.” Flare praised. There wasn’t really much material value in this home, so we decided to burn it to signal that we wouldn’t be around anymore, it’s probably for the best since the beasts didn’t like us. As the fire consumed the entire tent, we returned to our new home. We just tore off our clothes since we won’t be needing it. Flare told us of a meeting, and as we turned to go to our rooms, Flare was behind us and anticipating what she’d do, I swished my tail out of her grasp, Thorn however. “Ah~!” “Heh, you still got much to learn.” I laugh.

Splendie POV

Going back to Solarum with two future wives was something I wasn’t expecting myself to do. As we traversed the main temple while hidden, I couldn’t help but look at everyone with some suspicion as if they were on Shine’s side. This must’ve been how Beam felt, but we both knew better than to have poor faith in everyone. We arrive to see that Grand Priest Shine was leading the sermon. He must’ve tricked others by telling them statements that would be the truth but interpreted differently. Once he was done and everyone left the hall, we decided to first give our last goodbyes to Solarum before dealing with him. “Oh, Goddess Mika, forgive this one for abandoning her duty, but please know that I’m happy with the love I’ve found. I don’t believe I’m fit to be in Solarum as whatever I was taught may harm those around me. But my faith shall stay strong.” I pray. “Oh, Goddess Mika, forgive this one for abandoning her duty, but please understand that given the deception that may have been taught to my master and me, may endanger the cathedral, but know that our faith is ever strong.” Beam prayed. We moved to the donation vault where Shine was counting money, unaware of our presence, and shoving it into a large bag. “The world will be kind to a kind man, but cruel to a cruel man.” I whisper. “The more sins you commit, the more visible the weight shall be, crumble under your wrongdoings.” Beam whispered. We both cast our divine magic and shredded his clothes and exposing his sin markings. As expected of a man like him. We don’t give him any glance or listen to any of his words, given the commotion, someone will come running, so we tell Flare that we’re ready. When we were back, we took off our clothing, gradually feeling warmer because we did in in front of each other. Flare told us of a meeting of which she walked us too with her hands on our rears and ours on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foil is the only character with an intentional name


	17. The Final Piece and the Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to prevent the overuse of "ejaculation," I tried to be creative.

Flare POV

Finally, after everyone said their final goodbyes, it was time for the meeting. Everyone was gathered in the bedroom as I was prepared to begin. But before I could begin, a bright light beamed down from the ceiling and a figure came from it. She was rather tall, her chest was where my head would be, her curly and glorious hair flowed to her waist, her breasts were larger than our own as the size of a small watermelon, her white and opaque veils were the only clothing present as it moved itself to prevent anyone from gazing at her private areas, and this overwhelming divine power, it is the Goddess Mika. Everyone knew who this was and whispers were spoken amongst each other, they weren’t sure how I was going to deal with this, but they’d do their best to support me. I spoke first, “I’ve been waiting for you to show up, but I never thought it would be this late.” “Why do you keep doing this? You are breaking the harmony between everyone and causing discord among the people.” “I do it because I love this world and it’s people, I did all this because I loved all the women in my presence right now, I did it because there was no other way of teaching you… mother.” Everyone was further surprised by my statement, I am Goddess Mika’s daughter, I was banished to her land for questioning her overseeing of the world. Splendie and Beam must’ve realized now why I was immune to divine power, I am a deity with direct relation to the goddess, the divine power is my own as well. “There is nothing I need to know other than your disruption of this land, I will undo what you have done and everything will be at peace again.” Mother raised her hands to use her power, but nothing happened, she then noticed the inscriptions on the walls. “How did you learn of these inscriptions?! I can’t use my powers!” “I read it in our archives.” “But that’s impossible, the archives aren’t available to you in this land! That would mean you’ve read them before!” “That’s right mother, you see, I’ve been planning this for a long time, ever since you refused to acknowledge the wrong in this world, I started a plan. A plan in which I would get you to come to your senses, my banishment was all premediated. And the harem is mostly because of how much I love the people here. There was no way I could get your attention without doing this. Mother, didn’t you see what was happening, there was harmony, but given with how everything was progressing, it wouldn’t have lasted long.” “But everyone was happy and that’s what mattered!” “What would happen to Plenti if their king and queen needlessly sacrificed themselves, to Greengrove if the Queen and Princes mysteriously died, to Peak if a rebellion ended in blood, or to Solarum if the Grand Priestess became a scapegoat?” “No! What your doing only brought sorrow, pain, and death!” At the goddess’ stubborn demeanor to appeal to my words, the others in the room stepped forward to give their thoughts. “If I continued on my path, me and Foil would’ve died believing in our beliefs, it is through Flare that I understand that I am a person who deserves to live.” Erona said. “I would’ve never been able to reconcile with mother if I wasn’t given a push. Renmi said. “I was happy with what I had, but being blissfully unaware is a lifestyle I don’t want. Dewstring said. “I would’ve been happy if I continued being served, but I’d never truly find satisfaction.” Mistdrop said. “Ignoring your own pain and keeping a smile is something I never want to do again and it is because my mask was forcibly ripped off without my consent that I was able to truly see again.” Angler said. “It would be nice if everyone adhered to the rules of honor and kindness, but I learned that you can’t have those without something to oppose it.” Thorn said. “As nice as the world would be without evil, however that would mean that nobody would be good.” Splendie said. “Some things are better off left unknown, but even if that was the case, I don’t regret knowing.” Beam said. The voices of the people, her own world speaking was what it took for her to break down, she didn’t throw a tantrum or become desperate, she just slumped down in defeat. “Then what am I supposed to do? I wanted to make everyone happy. When I observed the worlds of other gods, their people suffered. I did not wish for anyone to suffer, I made monsters so that peace and harmony would be kept between my people. I knew I couldn’t make everyone happy, but I didn’t want anyone to suffer.” I hugged my mother and consoled her, “Mother, understand that just because we bear a smile on our face doesn’t mean that we are happy. You knew this, but turned away because you wanted to have faith in their happiness. It brings joy to witness the happiness of others, but knowing how people truly feel is important, so you can tell when someone isn’t happy. Not everyone’s internal issues can be solved, but if you ignore the problems of those close to you, it will eventually affect you as well. Confronting the predicaments is what you should do. As a daughter, I worried for you, but you couldn’t sense my worry. I’m happy that you’re listening to me now. Please understand that joy and happiness must be earned through sorrow and suffering.” Mother stayed still, considering what I told her. “But what if something goes wrong if I try this? Everyone looks up to me.” The queens reaffirmed her. “I would’ve made a mistake without realizing it, you’re not alone in this.” Erona supported. “But you aren’t alone just like we weren’t.” Dewstring supported. “Mistakes are a fault that everyone can make.” Angler supported. “But even if you make a mistake, you can always fix it.” Splendie supported. “There’s no need to bear the whole weight of the world on you shoulders, you’ll be supported all the way. “I finish with a hug around mother’s waist and slowly, she wraps her arms around me. “I’ll… do what I can… for the happiness of Chanterral’s good people.” Mother really has changed for the better. Now, to address one more important thing. “So mother, have you been watching us this whole time?” “Well of course I’ve been watching” “Well, as you may have evidently seen yesterday on the floors, I’ve been getting jealous that these mothers love their daughters this much.” “…I’ll just save you the trouble of convincing me because I already love you.” “Oh~ is your newfound revelation of self-awareness hitting you this hard Mika?” “Well, Flare here’s your evidence.” Mika moves her veils away, revealing a torrent making a puddle before kneeling to make a pledge, “Evil Goddess Queen Flare of the Oathen Kingdom, I, Goddess of Chanterral Mika pledge to be in your harem and accept you as my wife and lover.” She swiftly lifts me into a kiss after pledging.

After setting me down, I addressed to my now full harem with a neutral tone. “The first matter I want to say is that I’m sorry for using you as a means to get the attention of my mother, I truly do love all of you, but I feel bad for doing this.” Everyone smiled at me before forgiving me and some even voicing their opinions, “Should evil really be apologizing?” Renmi said. “How could I be mad if the goddess and her daughter is here for our sake?” Beam said. I then returned to the original topic, “Now, before I was interrupted, we are going to begin the full initiation into my harem as my wives. We will be having a wedding today, Splendie will be the priestess and Beam will fill in for Splendie when she makes her vow.” I dressed everyone and guided them into a section of the castle. It is similar to the main temple in Solarum except that the room is smaller and there were fewer seats being a little more than enough compared to my harem numbers. The alter had a function that allowed it to be lowered down. Everyone including myself was dressed in only a veil, so their bodies were on full display. When everyone exchanged their vows and kissed me it felt different for each group. The humans used their tongue, the elves wanted to hold on for the longest, the beasts held me the tightest, the priestesses were trying their hardest please me, and Mika lowered a bit to reach my lips. I then announced the final part of initiation, “To finalize our bond, I’m going to ejaculate using my newly modified piercing wand within each of your vaginas whether or not you have your virginity.” My new pand now had to only be attached to the area above the vagina, so the vagina was available. I went in the same order as they all watched how I claimed them. I lowered the alter slightly, laid Erona on her back onto the alter, got onto the alter, lifted her legs, and proceeded to use her legs as leverage until I ejaculated. I laid Renmi on the alter as well, laid on top of her, grabbed her shoulders by going behind her back, and used it as leverage to slowly move in, and when she was ready, continued thrusting into her while rubbing her with my body until I painted her insides. I laid Dewstring on her side to face everyone on full display, got behind her in the same position, lifted the leg that wasn’t touching the alter into the air, and hammered into her until my hose nozzle broke. I put Mistdrop on her side similarly to Dewstring, went to her legs and lifted one onto my shoulder, carefully took her virginity, waited for her to adjust, and spilled my glue into her. I sat myself on the alter, had Angler get onto my lap, enveloped my face into her breasts, and had her bounce on my pand until my volcano erupted. Thorn did the same thing as Angler, but I laid on my back while she did the work herself, resulting in her shooting herself. For Splendie I formed an invisible barrier, pressed Splendie against the wall with my body over her own, caused her breasts to flatten against the surface like a window display, took her virginity, waited for her pain to go away, and satisfied her lower mouth’s hunger. I wrapped my tendrils around Beam’s body, lifted her into the air, dangled her so she faced her audience, softly take her virginity, soothed her pain, moved her onto my pand with my tendrils as her breasts bounced horizontally, and played the most sexual note on my instrument. I laid on the alter on my back, allowed Mika to get on as well onto her knees near my legs, had her hold my legs, let her insert my pand in a kneeling position with her legs spread apart, watched as she controlled her movements along my pand, and invoked rapture into her heavenly folds. The bond is complete and my wives were happy.

After the initiation, everyone was seated with a tired and pleasured expression. Mika notified everyone that she would be staying here since she could oversee as a goddess anywhere. I decide to add some closing announcements, “Now that we are now married, I’d like to announce some changes. Now that the princesses are married, they should be queens. I and my mother will be sleeping and eating with you in the bedroom. Ask me if you wish to go outside of the castle. You may have sex with anyone here, I won’t mind. The bedrooms are more spacious and the floors, walls, and furniture are padded to simulate the padded room. And you will all receive a pand for your own use. That is all.” Everyone nodded as they received their pand. Mika decided to say something at this point, “You’ve always satisfied us Flare, but we should be able to satisfy you too.” I smirk at this, “In that case, show me how much you love me.” Each family took turns with me. “You seem weaker than usual Flare~.” Erona said. “Are we both too much~?” Renmi said. I was on my back with my legs dangling on the edge of the alter, Erona was thrusting her pand into my vagina, Renmi was sitting on my pand, and both were hugging each other as they alternated their movements, when Erona moved back, Renmi sat down, and when Erona moved forward, Renmi sat up. “Mmm~ Your love for me is my weakness~.” I remark. “Revealing your weakness to a hero? Only cliché villains do that~.” Erona noted. “Or maybe this is all my trap~?” I add. “We’re willing to make a risk~.” Renmi states. When we climaxed, Erona sprayed into me, I sprayed into Renmi, and both kissed as this happened. “I think that for now, we should serve you~.” Dewstring said. “But we do expect something in return~.” Mistdrop said. I was laying on the floor, Dewstring had her breasts wrapped around my left breast as she sucked on it, and Mistdrop had her breasts wrapped around my right breast as she sucked on it. Both moved at different paces, Dewstring was making big movements with her breasts literally milking as much as she could while Mistdrop was fast with her breasts, scrounging as much milk as she could. When we climaxed, my milk gushed into their mouths and they kissed, sharing the milk as some dribbles onto my body, then they lick what’s left on my body. “Finally! For once I’m going to win~!” Angler said, “But it doesn’t really feel like winning if they give it to you~.” Thorn said. “Nnn~ I am actually trying, but it’s just too difficult to move.” I was laying on my back as Thorn was at my left side leaning on my body just enough for her pand to be in between my breasts and Angler was doing the same on my right side, except her pand was above Thorn’s. I squished my breasts together as they both held my head, smothered me in their breasts, kissed each other, and thrusted into my breasts as I licked their pand’s tip. When we climaxed, a double load was dropped into my mouth and part of my face. “I never thought that I’d have a threesome with my protégé and a goddess~!” Splendie said. “If our goddess demanded our love, then who are we to deny her~.” Beam said. Splendie and Beam elevated themselves at an angle with their pands ready as I was dangled in the air with my legs and arms chained with both chains on my respective side of my body intersecting at one point to create a makeshift swing. I swung back and forth, when I reached Splendie, she takes my arms and forces her pand into my mouth before pushing my into Beam who grabs my legs and enters my vagina with her pand, then she pushes me and the cycle continued until I was left stable in the center where both manipulated their chains to swing into my mouth and vagina on their respective side. When we climaxed, both filled me before the fading chains caused us to drop to the floor. “It seems that your own words betray you. Since I can’t ignore evil anymore, I must deal with the one in front of me~.” Mika said. “Aah~ How could my own words betray me if this is what I wanted~?” I said. Mika was standing up, holding my legs, and bouncing me on her pand as I faced my harem with my breasts moving with my body. When we climaxed, the mess made inside of me spilled out onto the floor. Then I kneeled as everyone lined up facing me to give one last shot. When they fired, not one part of my body was left untouched. Once everyone finished satisfying me, a majority of them slumped in exhaustion. We all carried ourselves to the bedroom and slept with the messes we made on ourselves, prepared for the special days that awaited us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "end" for the story when I started it, however I thought up some new ideas for this story. The next chapters will include more sex before the new ideas are done.


	18. Instruments that can play each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as a polyamory

3rd Person POV

Everyone was eating their lunch at the table. Dewstring had something to say to Erona, “Erona, could you feed me~?” While giving a suggestive gaze. Erona, catching on, replied “Oh? Are you still spoiled? It’s alright, I’ll take care of you~.” Erona got off of her chair and sat on Dewstring’s lap facing her while rubbing the pand Dewstring had attached. Erona took a piece of food and guided it to Dewstring’s mouth. “You forgot the sauce.” Dewstring commented. Erona obeyed as she dipped her fingers in the sauce and stuck it in Dewstring’s mouth where it was licked clean. This continued until Erona decided to take the last piece of food in her mouth and simultaneously kissed Dewstring and fed her food. “My hunger is satisfied, but my thirst isn’t. Luckily there is a drink nearby.” Dewstring said before taking Erona’s breast into her mouth and drinking her milk. “If you’re gonna be this greedy with my body, then I should have my fill of yours~.” Erona said before lifting herself up while keeping her breast on Dewstring and dropping herself on Dewstring’s pand. During the bounces, Erona spoke, “Still drinking huh? If you want so much milk, then take my other breast~.” Erona then took her free breast and moved it to Dewstring’s mouth which accepted it with the other nipple. Erona was doing most of the work since whenever she bounced, she pulled back and pushed in, causing the milk to flow and the pand to enter her. Eventually Dewstring and Erona orgasmed. “It seems that you’re having trouble with Dewstring, unlike me, Mistdrop actually works for her meals~.” Renmi said with slight difficulty. This was because Mistdrop was under the table, sucking Renmi’s pand until the sex fluids entered her mouth around the same time the parents orgasmed. Flare looked on at this as she was eating her food out of Mika’s vagina as she lay on the table. Lunch as usual Flare thought.

Angler challenged Erona to a fight, a special type of fight. “The first one to orgasm loses.” Angler stated. Flare heard this conversation and modified the bedroom to have a section for their duel. The section was a padded and lowered floor the depth of a kiddie pool, and it was filled with enough milk to barely touch a person’s ears if they laid down. Both had their pands reader and got to one side of the area. When it started, they both collided with each other, grappling each other’s hands and pressing their breasts and lips together, hoping to overpower the other. Angler managed to push Erona back and knelt down to wrap her hands around Erona’s hips as her arms squished her breasts together, smothering Erona’s pand. Angler then moved her body up and down, causing her breasts to rub Erona’s pand as she attempted to pry Angler hands off. Erona managed to free herself and pushed Angler onto her back, then she knelt down and brought Angler’s legs to her shoulders. Erona then sucked on Angler’s pand as Angler struggled to free her legs. Angler managed to get one leg loose, bring Erona on her hands and knees, and got behind her. Erona managed to recover and turned around, but was forced onto her rear as Angler sat on her pand while tackling her and grabbing Erona’s hands to restrain them. Erona was getting close as Angler persisted her bouncing as her face was smothered in Angler’s breasts and the milk that they were in splashed about. In a rush of adrenaline, Erona broke free of Angler’s hands and used her hands to grab Angler’s legs and stood up, lifting Angler and forcing her to hold on to Erona, so she doesn’t fall. Erona thrusted upwards into Angler as she tried shifting their weight, but Erona stood her ground, and Angler orgasmed. Erona promised Angler a rematch for some other time. Thorn also challenged Mistdrop to a duel and Thorn won, mostly due to her strength and the fact that Mistdrop was busy drinking the milk.

Mika was in her bed as Flare was doing business elsewhere. Mika was on her side resting when she felt two bodies pressing against her, it was Splendie and Beam. “Is there something you want of me, my daughters?” Mika asked. “We want to get closer to our goddess~.” The priestesses said as they rubbed their bodies on Mika. They changed positions so Mika was still on her side as her hands were grasping Splendie and Beam’s pands as Beam was on top of Splendie on their sides, drinking from Mika’s breasts. After a while, Mika got an idea, she sat up, had Splendie and Beam give her their pands, placed both of them on her crotch, lengthened them, and had Splendie and Beam mash their breasts together, smothering the pands and since the size was bigger than their breasts, they sucked on it. “Aah~ Nnh~ You always were devoted followers of me, but now I see you as more than that, ugh~ I see you like the rest of the people here, as my wives and closest lovers! AAAH~!” Mika said before climaxing with Splendie and Beam who didn’t allow any of the goddess’ gift to go wasted. They all rested in the same bed, Mika was happy that she would never be lonely and even have mutual love and the priestesses were happy because their goddess truly loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be writing a sequel for this story. I've also noticed the low quality of this story's writing, so I'll do my best to improve it in the sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the innuendos the names gave were purely accidental


End file.
